Crazy First Love
by aznbbgrl
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura they seem like such a cute couple. They're also perfect in everything they do from brainpower to athletic competitions. Everyone thought they'd be together. The problem? They hate each other's guts! full sum inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

(A/N) I'm back an' kickin' for more writing! Back with a new ficcy that I'm hopin you'll all enjoy, even just for a laugh or two. I'm still a nooblet in writing stories or whatnot.

This is, once again, my imagination. Nothing related to storyline whatsoever except for the lovey-doveyness. 3

and of course, to respect ANYONE who reads this stuff, no sursing. But this might get to a T rated thing. lol! And I don't mean what has. wink

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS as much as I wish it were true. It is owned by CLAMP, the original creators.

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura; they seem like such a cute couple. They're also perfect in everything they do from brainpower to athletic competitions. Everyone thought they'd be together. The problem? They hate each other's guts! But is it really hate or just self denial? Their friends try to butt into their love lives to get them together. Chaos erupts! What will happen in the end?

notes: Sakura and Syaoran as well as the others are... in their junior years. If not, senior! I don't even know. I didn't decide on it yet. But most likely junior (in hs).

Crazy First Love

Chapter 1 - Beginning (working title)

Another day in Tomoeda. School had begun and students were making their way to school. Some happy, some sad, some just plain angry or they just don't care. But one particular student is running late...

"AHHH! I'm going to be late!" a scream echoed through the Kinomoto residence. Scrambling out of bed, a young lady runs towards the bathroom and comes out within minutes. She slides down the banister and into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a piece of toast. What she didn't notice was her father and brother staring.

"Good morning, kaijuu," the black haired young man said. The girl pouted. "Shut up! No time for insults!"

"Sakura, you forgot your skates over here..." the honey colored hair man said.

"Thanks dad. Unlike some certain people," she said, rolling her eyes to her brother, Touya.

"What? You never said or asked for anything to me," Touya said innocently.

"Whatever!"

She put on her pads and skates and quickly glided out the door. _Ah damn, I'm going to be late! And it's the first day!_ she thought to herself.

The school had finally come into her view. _Yes! Maybe I'll make it!_ She then bumped into someone in front of her, knocking her backwards as well as sending the other person flat on their face. "OW!" she said, rubbing her rear. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she said, fuming.

"Ugh... damn. Hey, what do you mean me?" the guy said, getting up and then turning to her. They both stared at each other for a split second before realizing who's who.

"YOU!" they both said at the same time.

"Don't blame me for making you fall. You bumped into ME!" the guy said.

"Shut up Li! I don't need to hear that from you! Especially not in the morning!" she snapped, scrambling to get up with her skates. "Now move it or lose it! I'm going to be late!"

Without waiting for a reply, she quickly glided past him. _Ugh... Li Syaoran. Why was he ever even born?_

Inside homeroom

The door slid open revealing Sakura breathing fast. Her friend sat near the window then turned her head to see her. "Sakura? You're on time!" the raven-haired girl said.

Sakura sighed relief as she dropped to her seat next to them. "Thank god. I thought I was going to be late because of that Li!" she said.

"Oh... you bumped into him on the way here? What a coincedence," the girl said teasingly.

"Tomoyo!"

"I'm just kidding, relax!" she said laughing. "So where is he anyway? Wasn't he with you?"

"Oh course not. I can't stand be near him."

Then the door slid open again. It was Syaoran with a smirk on his face. He shut the door and walked over to his friends.

"Oh... what happened to you? You look like you fell or something," a blue-haired boy said.

"Can it, Eriol. As a matter of fact, yes, I did fall," he said, throwing a glare at Sakura's direction.

"Aha... you ran into her? How nice," he said teasingly.

He threw him a death glare. The door, once again, slid open and in walked the teacher.

"Hmm... welcome back to school. I am Takashi, your homeroom teacher. I'm expecting you all to behave yourselves... now, on to attendance...,"

Sakura sighed and put her head down, staring out the window. _Another long, exhausting new school day. How exciting..._ She takes out her schedule and stares at the student list. _Damn, Li is in all of my classes. Why me?_

Syaoran had also been staring at his own class schedule. _What the--? She's in ALL of my classes? What is God trying to do to me? _

They both then glared at each other across the room and then turned away. Both Tomoyo and Eriol had noticed, thinking the same thoughts.

"Looks like it's that time of year again..." Tomoyo said with a grin.

"Yes... thinking we should start?" Eriol said.

"Yep! Looks like this year is going to be real fun!"

Oh, sorry for a short chapter. Beginnings I'm never good with unless it's an essay of some sort. Lol! I'm definitely gonna have some fun with the next chapter. A day that's full of surprises for our favorite couple. Muahahaha. But I might hit writer's block... so any ideas, email me or tell me in a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Start

(A/N) Heheh, like Tomoyo and Eriol said last time, 'Let the games begin!'

Crazy First Love

Chapter 2 - Crazy Start

The morning was long and irritating. Sakura was blindly taking notes while daydreaming of whatever while Syaoran was yawning throughout class.

"Am I boring you, Mr Li?" the teacher suddenly said, making him snap from his daze, sitting up straight.

"Uh, no sir," he said.

"Good, now pay attention..."

"Yes sir..." he said as the teacher turned back to writing on the board. _Geez, what does he have, eyes in the back of his head?_

Sakura rolled her eyes. _What a dork._

The bell final rung for the next class and everyone got up from their seats with their books. Tomoyo then stood next to Sakura, peering at her schedule. "So what do you have next?" she asked, taking the paper.

"I have PE. And it's so early in the morning too!" she groaned.

"Oh, I have PE too! And it's in the same class. That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm tired in the morning. This schedule stinks. What makes it worst is that Li is in all of them," she shuddered at the thought. "Seriously... ALL of them."

"All of them? Wow, that is such a coincedence."

"It's a crime. Whoever made up the schedules is lucky I don't know them."

They arrived at the gym on the second floor. It was a co-ed class. As soon as Sakura had walked in, Syaoran had come in through the other door. Both were being stared at by their opposite genders.

"Some things never change," she said dully, sitting down on the bleachers. Tomoyo giggled a bit. "But it's always funny whenever it happens. It's like knowing a celebrity."

"Yeah right. If I a celebrity, I wouldn't be here."

Syaoran sat down on the other side's bleachers. "Damn, I hate this," he said. Eriol sat next to him.

"Oh c'mon, it's not such a bad thing is it? Maybe this'll also give you two a chance to get along instead of trying to kill each other by glares." he said putting down his stuff.

A female coach then came into the gymnasium. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, since today IS your first day back... we'll have a little fun. Today we'll be trying karate!" she said. "Now, I don't want any brawling so keep it safe! Y'hear? Some uniforms are already set for you in the back so go change quickly and we'll get started!"

Everyone dragged themselves from the bleachers and went into their seperate changing rooms. After several minutes, everyone was back out and waiting for instructions.

"Alright, basics first before we do anything. In karate,--" (A/n) wow, my first inerruption. Lol! Sorry but I dont kno anything about karate. It just sounded fun when I was writing this chapter. so pretend the coach told everyone the basics.)

"--and that's all there is to it. We'll have one on one matches like in wrestling... but I'm warning you, anything stupid and you know what'll come to you."

Everyone began talking. "Well, isn't this exciting. SOmething to perfectly suit working off my anger. I hope I get to beat up Li," Sakura grinned.

Tomoyo sighed. "I guess you'll never stop, huh?"

"Of course not. Not unless he's out of my life."

"But I don't know... he's the most athletic person in the school. You sure?"

"Then what am I?"

"Oh nevermind. Do whatever you like." she surrendered.

"Alright, now boys... don't be harsh with the ladies. If you are, you know what then." the coach said. "Okay, first up will be... Sakura and Syaoran."

Everyone began cheering and talking as they both got up. They then stood two feet away from each other in the center of everyone.

"Heh, don't cry when I beat you Kinomoto," Syaoran grinned. Sakura glared.

"You. Wish. I'll definitely kick your ass today."

They both took some karate stances, ready to go. The whistle blew and they both began throwing fists and kicks at each other. Everyone just stared and cheered. Their friends just watched in horror and wondered about the outcome, either it be good or bad.

(A/N Once again, sorry. I'm not sure if you'll understand what I'm about to describe but I'll do what I can. It's supposed to be funny. heheh)

Sakura threw a punch and missed Syaoran by an inch to his face.

"Hey! What's with the brutality?" he said playfully.

"Shut up! This is my way of working off how pissed I am to be in the same classes with you!" she snapped.

She tried to kick him and he caught her leg. "Then why don't you consider anger management?"

"Yeah, whatever you say." She twisted her body the other direction to kick him with her other free leg. She missed and then used her arms to land swiftly on her feet. He backed up a step.

"Oh, you should consider it. I'd have to reccommend this person to you--" he stopped and dodged another kick from her. "You'd want to consider giving her a call sometime."

"Ugh, get real, dirt-bag!"

He was about to karate chop her but she backflipped. She used to be a cheerleader in her freshman year.

"Missed, loser!"

"Yeah, I'm just going easy on you!"

Enraged about what he just said, she charged at him as if he were wearing red and she was the bull.

"Whoa!" he said. He made another attempt to block her until she grabbed his arm and threw him over, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Hah! Who's going easy on who now, Li?" she said laughing.

"Alright, alright! Geez, you can't take a joke or something," he smirked as she let him go.

The coach then clapped her hands together. "That was wonderful! You two should be on the karate team this year. You'd make such wonderful additions to the team!" she said happily.

"Uhm... this was just a one-time thing, coach," Sakura said dully.

"Yeah, same here. I'm already on the soccer team anyway," Syaoran said. The coach then looked disappointed.

"Oh well, it's your decision. Okay! So, who's next?" she said, looking around the room. After watching Sakura and Syaoran going at it, everyone became interested and began to try. They both sat on the opposite sides with their friends.

"Nice one, Sakura! Looked like you had fun!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura then noticed she was holding her camera. "You recorded that?"

"Of course, I didn't miss a second of it!" she said delightedly.

Sakura sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Syaoran, on the other hand, was not so pleased. But he wasn't angry either.

"Oh... so you're not fuming? You just got beat by a girl," Eriol teased.

"Doesn't matter. Did I normally let something like this get to me? Besides, she was too energetic. I was tired," he said dully.

"Right... whatever you say."

Syaoran looked over to Sakura who was talking happily to the other girls. _She's definitely feisty... she looks cute when she's mad too. What the--what am I saying? I'm supposed to be mad! Ah, I give. I can't stay mad for long anyway._

He shrugged off the feeling and noticed Sakura staring back. He felt himself heat up and then looked away.

_Huh? Was he just staring at me? _she thought. _Nah, just my imagination._ So she continued talking with the others.

Harhar, I just HAD to imagine the fight. I always thought this kind of thing was funny. I only wished I knew karate but it's always about that self discipline thing, yes? Yeah, I thought so too. So anyway, hoped you liked the chapter! Made it long and exciting, no? Good. Review! or flames, whichever.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

(A/N) Lol! This is more fun than my last story since it seemed more dramatic and this is more humor:cheers: As for those who even cared to wonder, I decided only main and side characters only, no minor roles therefore I discluded Sakura's friends and those other guys (forgot their names) that were supposed to be their boyfriends. or sumthing like that.

Crazy First Love

Chapter 3 - Surprise

So the first few weeks had gone by rather quickly. Syaoran and Sakura continued their mutual disputes but supposedly sometimes they'd call a truce since they were running out of insults.

Class, enviromental studies

Sakura sighed as the teacher came in. "Alright class, today I have an announcement to make... and no complaining!" he said as the class groaned.

"AHEM! Anyway... we'll be going on a little trip... this IS enviromental studies after all, which means you'll be studying the enviroment."

"What enviroment? This is a city, that's it," a students said.

"If I was planning to take you THROUGH the city, I wouldn't have to call it a trip now would I? Now be quiet until I finish!" the teacher snapped. "We're going out into the countryside for a week..."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Oh God please don't say what I think you're going to say..._

"... You'll all be paired up in groups of two and share a room together over the week."

_Ah damn!_ Syaoran swore in his mind.

"I'll be assigning your partners and NO complaining about whoever it is, y'hear?"

The two rivals though the same thing. _Please not him/her... please!_ They crossed their fingers.

"Souma and Torhu, Hana and Yuuhi, Tomoyo and Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran..."

"NO!" the both of them shouted.

After class, in the hallway

"OMG WHY ME!" Sakura shouted in the hallway.

Syaoran smirked. "Don't think I like this either! You think I want to be stuck with you?"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" she snapped. "I don't want to hear ANYONE talking right now! Especially not you!"

Everyone stared at them as they passed around them in the hallway.

Tomoyo and Eriol grinned. "You two argue like you're married," Eriol said, attempting to stifle his laughter.

"You! One more word out of you and I can guarantee you'll never ever see the light of day!" Syaoran said angrily.

"Yes, yes... just relax. Can't you take a joke?"

"I don't consider anything YOU say as a joke!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as they continued to argue. _Why can't they just be quiet..._

After school, Sakura's house

She sighed and dropped herself onto the bed, facing the ceiling. _This is getting ridiculously stupid... everytime there's something to do in school, Li always ends up my partner. Damn it!_

She turned to her left and pulled the covers over herself.

_It's like life itself is against me or something... it's always with that jerk._

"Oi, kaijuu! Dinner!" Touya's voice came from downstairs.

Grumpily, she got up and went downstairs.

Next morning, day of trip

Sakura slowly rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Ah damn, it's that time already...," she mumbled as she went into the bathroom. Within several minutes, she was back in her room, getting her bags and went downstairs.

"Oh, I forgot you had a trip for the week," her father said. "Here, take this with you. Just a snack while you're riding out to the countryside."

"Thanks dad."

"So kaijuu, where are you goin'?" Touya asked.

She was still half asleep so she didn't step on his foot for calling her 'kaijuu'. "Countyside to... explore enviroment... with partners..."

He raised his eyebrows. "Partners? I hope you're not paired up with a guy."

"Hmm... too bad... I am..." she motioned towards the front door.

"What? Who's the guy you're paired up with?" he exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh... uh, Li Syaoran... y'know... that kid I used to know..." she yawned.

He dropped his jaw. Their father then coughed. "Now Touya... don't start. Just let it be for a bit. Maybe she might learn something. And no you can't borrow the car to follow her bus."

"But--"

A loud honk could be heard outside and she slowly closed the door and left.

Shortly after, on the bus

"Alright, you know what I'm about to tell you right?" the teacher asked and every shook their heads. He sighed. "Sit next to your partners! Geez. You'd think it'd be obvious."

Sakura rolled her eyes and dragged her bag, putting it above their seats and sat next to Syaoran.

"Good morning..." he said cautiously.

"Yeah...whatever..." she said sleepily.

He stared at her for a second and then looked out the window. The bus had begun to move and they had left the city. Slowly time passed and everyone admired the scenery.

Suddenly, Syaoran felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Sakura sleeping on his shoulder. "Huh?"

She had a peaceful expression. _I guess she slept late... she looks cute when she's sleeping too. AH damn I'm thinking those weird thoughts again. Stop thinking!_

He didn't shrug her off. He just stared at her until they reached their destination. Meanwhile, several certain people observe them. None other than their friends of course.

"Thinking what I'm thinking, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked quietly with a smile.

"Mmm... I believe so. Yes," he laughed. "So what do you have planned?"

Lol! Okay, so it was a cliffy. A short one. But you kno me...! Heheh... I just hope you'll like what I have planned... maybe I should make you wait. Muahaha! Nah I'm not that evil. I'll update as soon as possible, promise.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

(A/N) o.O So what's the plan for today... I don't really know. Not much to say. Now for me to write this out for you guys to read... Like I said in my profile, I just write as things come to mind. It's the same as my other story. Enjoy!

Crazy First Love

Chapter 4 - Falling

"Oi Sakura, wake up! It's already noon!" a voice called.

She twisted and turned in the bed. "Five more minutes..." she mumbled. Then she smelled something. She opened her eyes and found Syaoran right in her face.

"AHHH!" she screamed, whacking him on the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he groaned rubbing his head.

"For scaring the hell out of me! Are you always in someone's face when waking them up?" she shouted.

"Sorry! Geez... I didn't do it on purpose," he grumbled.

She looked around to see they were alone in what seem's to be a hotel room.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We're in a countryside hotel, what does it look like?"

"Huh? How'd I get here?"

He kinda turned red. "I...uh, well, I carried you here... since you didn't wake up on the bus after we arrived. I didn't really want to wake you up so..."

She stared at him. "You carried me here?"

"Ah, don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do anything."

She grinned and then shrugged. "Whatever. Thanks."

She got up from the bed and motioned towards the bathroom.

"Don't take long. We have to meet up with the class in about... 30 minutes."

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."

30 minutes later

"Alright class. To observe the enviroment is more fun than you think it is. Make sure you take your notebooks and jot down some notes. Just pay attention and write down what you see."

The class groaned and then separated. Sakura had begun to look around while Syaoran just sighed from boredom. He looked around to see what see was doing. Surprisingly, he saw her with-- _Birds?_

She was smiling gently and had been near several birds and enjoyed their company. _Good with animals huh...?_ he thought as he watched her. She then lifted her hand with a bird on it. She laughed slightly and then stopped to turn her head his direction. He snapped out of his daze.

"What's wrong Li?" she asked as the birds flew away.

"Oh, nothing. I see you like birds..." he said, trying not to sound nervous.

_Why do I suddenly feel nervous around her? Aren't we supposed to be enemys? Rivals? Something?_ he thought.

"Oh, I always liked animals... always carefree, unlike people. They don't have much to worry about in life..." she said, her voice dying off on the last few words. _Huh? Why am I telling him this? Oh God, I hope this isn't one of those... 'things'. _

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Let's just finish this assignment, shall we?" she said.

"Uh...sure."

They walked around some trees and bushes while several animals popped up and then fled. Sakura then walked over to an edge to find a cliff.

"Ah... this is kinda high..." she said looking down.

"Careful not to fall," Syaoran grinned. She eyed him suspiciously.

"You better not try anything Li."

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me Li. You can call me Syaoran."

She raised an eyebrow at him. _Huh? Why's he letting me call him by his first name? Usually he gets grumpy over people he doesn't like when they call him that..._

"Uhh, okay..." Suddenly, the ground around her moved. "Huh?"

The ground on the cliff broke and she fell backwards. "AHHH!" _I'm gonna die!_

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he reached forward to grab her hand. He did but they both fell off about 6-7 meters down from the cliff and into the water. They re-surfaced from the water which had a calm current, thankfully. Syaoran was holding her by the waist.

"Hey, you alright?" Syaoran asked as he wiped some water off his face.

Sakura held her head. "Ugh... my head kinda hurts..." she said dizzily.

"Ah, you might be injured. Let me see..."

She removed her hand to find some red on it. Her vision began to fog up and then she slipped unconsious.

"Ah damn, looks like you got a cut on your head... eh? Sakura?" he looked at her. She was in lights-out mode. He moved some hair out of her face and stared at her. Once again, it was her peaceful expression like not having a care in the world and she looked cute as well.

_Just like your favorite animals, huh, Sakura...?_

He lifted her from the water in his arms bridal-style and back onto the shore where they weren't far from where they stayed.

_Seems that I'm falling for you...Sakura? A day we probably both would've never imagined...well, maybe just you._

Aww...once again, I made another short and sort-of heart warming ending. Heheh will I ever stop you may wonder. Heck no! It's fun. Reviews or flames shall do! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

arigatou gozaimasu minna san


	5. Chapter 5: Temptation

(A/N) Weeeeeeeeeee! More chapters! Ain't I wonderful for being so quick? I know some others don't do this often. I hope I made a difference. lol! well, not a difference but I do hope you think I'm different from others.

Thank you for those who reviewed! Thank you for reading. I luv you all!

Crazy First Love

Chapter 5 - Temptation

"Whoa, what happened to you two? We were looking for you earlier but didn't see you anywhere," Eriol said.

Syaoran walked through the lobby to the elevator, still carrying Sakura.

"Eh, well, she kinda hit her head so I'm gonna bring her upstairs," he said, trying to avoid his and Tomoyo's gazes of shock.

"She hit her head? Is she alright? Was she hurt? What or how did it happen!" she said frantically.

"Please, just relax. She's alright. She just had a headache. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said, pressing the second floor button on the panel. The doors opened and he went in. "One more thing, I'm hoping that you WON'T spread anything... I don't exactly feel like getting hassled."

And then the doors closed. Tomoyo then calmed down and sat across from Eriol.

"Well, looks like the plan automatically took off without us knowing," he said with a chuckle.

"Maybe... but we can still give it an extra push, no?" she said laughing. "But this is a good sign. Hopefully everything will turn out alright before the trip but maybe that's just not possible."

Upstairs in Syaoran and Sakura's room

He put her on the bed. _Ah damn! I forgot she's still wet. She'll catch a cold if she doesn't dry off--or change._ He turned red at the thought.

"She can't make my life easy, can she?" he sighed.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and returned to her side. He gently wiped her forehead which still had blood on the wound she sustained. As soon as he finished drying her off he got a bandage for the wound.

"Sakura..." he called softly. She slightly moved and then opened her eyes.

"Huh...? What--ow!" she held her head and felt the bandage. "What happened?" she said whoozily.

"Uh, I don't think you should move. You kinda hit your head when we fell off the cliff... so I can imagine you having a headache," he explained.

"Oh...thanks..." she said, lying back down. She then felt she was still wet.

"Err, need to change first..." She slowly got up. He held her hand for balance. "Careful, don't want you to fall again."

She slightly blushed when she felt his hand. "Ah, it's okay. I can still walk..."

So she grabbed her dry clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door. She sighed looking in the mirror. "What's happening to me?"

Next day, a quarter to noon (11:45am)

"Sakura, get up! We're going to be late!" Syoran shouted at the sleeping girl under the covers.

"Argh... feels like I didn't get enough sleep last night..." she mumbled as she pulled the covers off of herself. "Can't I just say I'm sick or something?"

"No! You can't leave me with all that research to do. C'mon!"

"Hey! I still need to get changed so don't drag me!"

5 minutes past noon

"I told you to hurry up but NO you didn't listen! You just took your sweet time in the bathroom!" Syaoran scolded as they both ran towards the docks. Their class now had to observe the sea.

"Ugh, after I went through that chaos yesterday, you can't show even a little sympathy?" she snapped.

"I showed my sympathy already! And that was when I had to carry you back into the room!"

"Whatever! Just shut up, you're too loud today."

"Oh? It's like two peas in a pod. How cute," Eriol said as they finally caught up with everyone.

Syaoran threw him a glare. "Want to say it again?" he threatened.

"Nah, I'm alright," he joked.

"Sakura, you feeling alright?" Tomoyo asked.

She nodded. "I'm okay, just a bit dizzy but not enough for me to be paralyzed in bed."

"Alright, now that we're all here...," the teacher interrupted. "Today is going to be observation of sea life. We're going to be diving. I forgot to mention this earlier. Now... go to the changing rooms and into the diving suits!"

So they all went into the equipment changing rooms. Within several minutes, everyone was out in the diving gear.

"Okay, everyone, into the boats! You're going to dive once we get to a certain location in this area."

Everyone followed suit and they went further out into the sea but not too far from the docks.

"Okay people! Start diving!"

Everyone took their positions and fell backwards into the water two by two from the boats. Once it was Syaoran and Sakura's turn, they dived underwater and immediately saw many creatures swimming around them. From schools of fish to seemingly exotic ones, they even spotted a dolphin.

_Wow...this is beautiful..._ Sakura thought as she looked around.

The sea was bright from the sun's reflection and showed it was very blue and full of life with the fish that were swimming around. She looked at the coral reefs that looked weirdly bent. Syaoran meanwhile was just looking around, not taking much of an interest. Bubbles rised to the water as they swam around, looking at some of the blue scenery. The fish swam around Sakura and then away as Syaoran pointed up to the surface with his thumb. They both nodded and floated up.

Once their heads reachered over the surface, Sakura takes off the mask. "What's up?"

"I think we got too far away...," he said, pointing to where the boat was. From their view, it was like the finger.

"Oh, but it was kinda fun..."

"Yeah well, for you maybe. I thought I was going to fall asleep. I'm going back. Coming or what?"

"No, I think I'm just going to swim for a bit more."

"Ah... alright. I'm just going back to the boat to let them know you're still here."

"Okay."

So she put back her mask and dove into the water below as he swam back to the boat.

Syaoran then came up from the water and the teacher stared at him. "Where's Ms Kinomoto?"

"Huh? Oh, she said she wanted to swim a bit longer," he replied dully, taking off his gear.

"Make sure you go get her later on. It's not such a good idea to stay in the water that long."

"Right."

Back at the docks, 30 minutes later

"Huh? She isn't back yet?" the teacher asked. "I told you to go find her before we docked!"

"I had to get a new tank! Mine was already empty," Syaoran explained, trying to be polite.

"AH, just hurry up. I don't want to be held responsible for this."

So he went into the equipment shack and pulled out a new tank and zipped up in his suit again. He walks over to the speed boat. "I'll take this. You guys can go back first." And he left.

_Gah, she said it would only be for a bit, didn't she? Now where the hell did she go?_ he thought as he slowly came to a halt to where he thought he last saw her. Suddenly a hand came up on the boat. "What the--"

Sakura then surfaced and went to the boat. "--Hey! I didn't see the boat anywhere so I stayed a bit longer." she said.

"Ugh... I got scolded because of you! C'mon, let's go."

"Wait, I just want to get one more thing. Let me borrow your tank. Mine is out."

"What? Why?"

"Just-- Look, I'll explain after you let me get it, okay?"

"It's already the afternoon! I want to get back and get some food!"

She didn't reply and just took the tank, replacing her own. She then took a little jar from the boat. "I'll be right back okay? Real fast." and she dived again.

"Ah! This girl is driving me crazy!" he shouted. His stomach growled. After several minutes the boat shook again and Sakura had returned with something in her hand.

"And what is that?" he asked staring at the object.

"Oh, well, I saw that there were some fish you don't see very often back in the city so I thought I'd bring one back as a souvenior!" she said happily, holding the jar up with a red fish. (A/N: I'm defying logic here. The fish Sakura's holding is like the one in Finding Nemo. Lol! But I don't think you see those in Japan, do you?)

"This is enviromental studies... you're not supposed to take anything FROM the enviroment with you."

She gave him a puppy dog pout face and he sighed, giving in. "Oh whatever. Just make sure the teacher doesn't realize you took it."

"Yay!"

Back at the hotel lobby, 10 minutes later

Tomoyo was drinking a cup of coffee with Eriol as he ate some cake. The lobby door opened and in came the rivals now out of their suits and back into their normal ware.

"Well, you two took your sweet time..." Eriol snickered. Syaoran then smakced him on the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being a smart-aleck. So what's the appetizer?" he said sitting down next to them.

"Hmm... coffee, tea and some cake... unless you want something else," Tomoyo said. Sakura was still standing. "Huh? Why don't you sit down?"

"No, I'm just going to go upstairs. I'm not really hungry anyway," she replied, still holding the fish. "I'll see you guys later then." With that, she went into the open elevator and the doors closed.

Eriol stared at the elevator and then to Syaoran. "Did you do something or what?"

"What? I didn't do anything!" he said sounding offended. "You always point a finger at me whenever it looks like she's not in the mood!"

"Alright, don't be such a wuss! Can't I joke?"

Upstairs in Syaoran and Sakura's room

"Haaaaahhh..." Sakura sighed as she set down the new container with her fish near her bed. "I'm exhausted..."

She looked at the fish, tapping against the glass. "I'm starting to feel weird around Syaoran... I don't know why... unless..." She then put on a look of dread. "Oh boy..." She faced the ceiling on her bed and then closed her eyes.

10 mintues later

The door to the room opened and closed. Syaoran then went in and saw her sleeping again. "What a pig to just sleep all the time..." he whispered to himself. He noticed the jar and then took something out of his pocket.

"Well, since she was so excited she forgot your food..." he said as he put in some flakes for the fish. He then looked over to the girl lying next to him. He sighed. _Why do you have to look cute when you sleep?_

He gulped and then began to move closer to her face, inches away from her lips, millimeters...

Suddenly the door slammed opened and Tomoyo and Eriol rushed in. "Sakura, I have something to--"

Sakura snapped her eyes open and rose from the bed so quick she didn't realize she just got kissed. "What the--?"

Syaoran quickly fell backwards. "Uh, it's not what it looks like!" he uttered. Their friends stared.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY WE INTERRUPTED!" Tomoyo said in a gasp. Eriol was slightly laughing with his back turned to them. Sakura then stared at them and then to Syaoran. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" she shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" he lied trying to get away from her.

"AH, YOU ECCHI!" she screamed chasing him as Tomoyo secretly filmed them. "I CAN'T EVEN SLEEP WITHOUT YOU BEING A PERV!"

"But it was an accident!" he shouted.

"Aww, they're so cute!" she said delightfully.

Some students had come to check out the commotion as they chased each other out and down the hall. Then someone from the other side if the hallway shouted, "SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" a guy shouted.

Oh... so how was this chapter? Boring? Stupid? Lame? Let me know! I thought it was kinda funny in a way. Muahaha! Until next updates


	6. Chapter 6: More Surprises

(A/N) I love the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the story so far. Though I might get silly and twist things around a bit. Don't ask where; all I know is that it'll happen at some point. lol

Crazy First Love

Chapter 6 - More Surprises

Several days later, return from trip

Sakura had ignored Syaoran the rest of the week after that incident since...well, word got around quick about it due to some students that saw after Tomoyo's sudden invasion. Along with Eriol of course.

"Hey, you can't keep giving me the silent treatment forever! That's not very lady-like," Syaoran said running after Sakura. It was Monday and she was walking to the entrance of the school by herself. She then stopped and turned around to face him.

"Fine! I won't give you the silent treatment! Instead, I'll give you a blackout!" she shouted and began to chase him. Everyone was staring and laughing at the same time.

Tomoyo held her camera in hand as Eriol watched with everyone else. "Aww, they make such a cute couple!"

"Gossip sure spreads like wildfire doesn't it?" Eriol said with a smile on his face.

Sakura stopped as someone took her by the shoulder. She turned around to find a guy. "Excuse me, can't you see I'm busy?" she snapped.

Syaoran stopped running and turned around while catching his breath. The guy laughed.

"Hey, c'mon, we're all friends here... got a name?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You have 5 seconds to get your hands off me."

"Or what?" he said in surprise. Syaoran dropped his jaw. _Oh, he is so dead..._ he thought. _Hm, he must be new._

"Or this!" she shouted, elbowing him in the stomach and then took his arm and flipped him over onto the floor. The guy yelped. "Ow!"

Everyone stared and backed away from Sakura. "I warned you, didn't I?" she sighed. The guy scrambled up and then ran away. She sighed. "Great, now I'm late. But at least I don't have any steam left." And she left towards the building with one last glare at Syaoran.

Eriol eyes were wide open. "Is she normally that feisty in the morning?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "She's like that when she's in a bad mood."

Syaoran nodded. "Heh, at least I didn't do that to her at first sight. Imagine me getting flipped by her." he joked.

Morning class

Everyone was sure to give Sakura her distance that morning after the flip. She sighed as she sat down next to Tomoyo.

"This is partly your fault, you know," she said.

"Huh? What did I do?" Tomoyo said innocently.

"Oh, nevermind," she stressed.

A cough was heard and the teacher had been sitting there for awhile now. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get started..."

The classroom grew quiet.

As usual, being back from the trip was a disappointment. _Maybe Enviromental Studies wasn't as boring as it was..._ she thought.

Syaoran looked across the room to where she was and sighed. _I don't know what I'm thinking anymore..._

She yawned and began to doodle in her notebook. _It's so boring..._ Sakura had a blank expression while blindly drawing. Snapping from her daze, she looked down. _What the--_ She drew a guy that looked very familiar. _Oh my God. _She ripped the piece of paper from her notebook.

Tomoyo then glanced over at her. "Oh? What's this?" she thought quietly. As Sakura looked in the other direction, she snatched the piece of paper and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened in glee.

The bell finally rung for the next class and everyone began to leave. Tomoyo then pulled Eriol from the group. "Huh? What is it?" he asked.

"Look at this. I think it's a sign," she said. He took the piece of crumpled paper.

After a brief moment he looked at her. "Uh, it's just a drawing of a guy. What're you considering this a sign for?"

"Don't be silly. Doesn't the picture look familiar to you? Sakura drew it during class."

He squinted his eyes at the picture. Then his eyes widened. "Wow, that's Syaoran? She knows how to draw but I didn't recognize him in this facial enhancement," he laughed.

"So what should we do? Set them up on a date?"

"Hmm..."

Several hours later, final class (A/N: yeah some of you probably wanted to see how their day was but I don't know. lol!)

"Alright, I'm giving you guys a project to do," the teacher declared.

The class groaned.

"No complaining! Seeing how some of your grades are already slipping, this project may actually do you some good! Now, I'll allow you to pair up with a partner so you'll BOTH have to help each other since you'll both recieve the same grade whether or not the project is horrendous or good. So, you're all going to make something... seeing this IS Home Economics. Ladies, I'm sure most of you are capable of this... as for the gentlemen, I have no comment."

Some of the students laughed, mostly the girls.

"So, each group will consist of one boy and one girl. So there shouldn't be much trouble trying to bake something, yes?"

Sakura then rolled her eyes towards the front of the room. _Please let us choose our partners... _she thought, crossing her fingers.

"Now, all we have to do now is ASSIGN partners..."

_What the hell... everytime there's something to do in groups, the teacher never gives you a choice of partners!_ She sighed at the thought.

Syaoran, on the other hand, had a look of amusement on his face. _Oh... this will be interesting. I already know what's going to happen..._

"Okay, I'll announce the partners now..." the teacher said, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "So, Suzuhara is with Hikari, Tomoyo is with Eriol, Daioh and Souhou, Kairi and Kira, Syaoran and Sakura..."

For once they didn't go ballistic. Sakura just heavily sighed, looking at Syaoran and then away. The teacher then finished calling everyone on the list. "Alright, I expect that you'll have this done within two weeks of time... if not, then you'll fail this class."

The final bell then rung and Sakura was already near the door. "Hey wait up!" Syaoran called. She sighed again and continued walking down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hey, can't you wait for a second? Our grade is pending on this project..." he said as he approached the girl.

"Everytime I am stuck with you, it's like the world is against me or something," she said. "Whatever, so you want to bake at your house or mine?"

"Uh, how about my place? I don't exactly think your brother will let me INSIDE at all."

"Yeah, I can understand why."

"Hey, you're not still mad about last week are you? I said I was sorry."

"No, I am not mad. I just don't want to see you right now but unfortunately, that's not possible."

"Okay... so you want to start today or what?"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Wow, Sakura sounds grumpy doesn't she? Hoho I'm sure at least one of you knows why. Hm? Harhar time for some more fluff n stuff. I'm sure some of you wanted to see more of that. Until more updates (very soon). sorry for the cliffy


	7. Chapter 7: Signs

(A/N) Hoho time for something fun to happen. Does anyone see where I'm going with this? evil smile

Crazy First Love

Chapter 7 - Signs

Near school entrance

"Eh? So you're going to his place?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded. "Oh... maybe something will happen," she teased.

"Hey! Stop thinking that! And you too Eriol!" Sakura snapped as he was also laughing.

"Hey relax. But it's only so common to think that... everyone already thinks you two are dating. So why not make that a fact?" he said.

She looked as if she was going to kill Eriol but Syaoran then arrived by the gates with his car. "Sakura! Let's go!" he shouted. She hit Eriol on the head before leaving.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" he shouted at her but they had then driven off. He grinned. "I seriously think this may be a beginning of a beautiful relationship."

10 minutes later, Syaoran's house

He opened the door inside and revealed a perfectly clean living place. She stared around the place as he closed the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Wow, I didn't know you cleaned the place up. Last itme I was here, it was like a zoo's mess," she joked.

"Ah? Er, anyway, let's just get started. The kitchen is over here..."

"I know where your kitchen is."

They walked through the living room and into a large kitchen with a stive in teh center and pot and pans hanging above it.

"So what are we going to cook?" he asked as he took a bowl from the cabinet.

"Hm... I have a general idea. But what do you suggest?"

"Oh? You're actually asking me for what I think?"

"I'm just tired of bickering with you at the moment. So please... don't start."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop," he said raising his hands in defeat. "Well, how about chocolate cake?"

"Fine. Just one question."

"What?"

"Do you even know how to cook? I mean bake, since you suggested a cake."

"Uh... a little...," he said uneasily.

She sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to do it. Since you're so dumb."

"Oh, how kind of you," he said sarcastically.

"Get some flour and a few eggs. Since you wanted chocolate, get some chocolate powder too."

"Alright."

He went to the fridge and got several eggs and handed them to her and reached for the flour on top. "Huh, now where was the chocolate powder..." He searched through the cabinets and pulled a box out. "Here it is!" And threw it over to Sakura who caught it.

"Hey, what if that spilled on me?" she said as she poured in the ingredients. "Oh, give me some milk."

"Well, you're still clean so what's the point of scolding me?" he said reaching into the fridge. "Here."

She poured it in and began mixing it with a ? (A/N: What's that blender thingy called? lol I don't remember). Syaoran watched her as she concentrated on the mixture. _Mmm... she'll probably make a good wife someday... what the-- where'd that come from?_ He shook his head and looked at her again.

"Get me an aluminum pan," she said. He bent down and looked behind the lower cabinets and pulled one out. "Here. This is the right size, right?" She nodded and took it. She slowly poured it in. It looked smooth as it was poured in. "Put this in the oven. I did my part."

He nodded and carefully took the pan and put it into the over and closed it, turning it up. "Okay, so now we just have to wait." He walked over next to her and took the spoon that still had some cream on it. He tasted it and grinned.

"What?" she said looking at him.

"It tastes pretty good," he laughed.

"Uh huh. Hey!" she said as he put some cream on her nose. "Ohhh you are SO going to get it now!" She took a whip-cream can from the stove counter. He slowly backed away.

"Hey, I only put a little on you..." he nervously backing away.

"Well, you know I can make it a big deal," she grinned evilly. She then sprayed him in the face. "Hahaha!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed whiping off some of the cream on his face and then eating it. "Actually, this takes pretty good too." He then stuck it on her face.

"Why you--" she fumed.

"Hey, it's only fair. Look how much you sprayed on me!" he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "You started it!"

They both stared at each other, deep gazes following, jade meeting amber. He inched closer to her face. "You have something on you..." he whispered. She felt herself burn on her cheeks as he went closer moving from inches to centimeters until the point they felt each other's breath.

(A/N: Lol, you're probably going to hate me for this. XD but it's part of my plot. Spice things up a bit, ya?)

Suddenly, a 'ding' was heard, snapping each other from their dazes. Sakura moved towards the stove, away from Syaoran.

"Well! Looks like the cake's done!" she said with a half-smile on her face. Syaoran mentally wanted to slap himself. _Holy crap... what the hell just happened?_

She put on an oven mit and opened the oven, slowly taking the pan out. A scent of chocolate went through the air. He looked at the cake, sniffing it. "Smells really good."

Sakura looked at her wrist watch. "Err, looks like it's time for me to go. Touya will kill me if I'm not back by 7. You know, same old stuff."

Syaoran thought for a moment. "Ah! Why don't I drive you back? It'll be faster."

She froze halfway, picking up her books. "Uhhh, no, that's alright! I can walk from here. It's not really that far, remember?" she grinned nervously.

"I see..."

She opened the front door, "Well, I guess I'll... see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya."

She nodded and left without any more words. Part of him wanted to mentally slap himself for not making her stay. The other part wanted answers to questions to what the hell just happened. He sighed and returned into the kitchen, looking at the cake.

Suddenly the phone rang. He snapped out of his daze and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

Yaaaaayy! Finished! Sorry about that cut off. But it was a sign! A wonderful sign that they may like each other! But who said love was that easy? lol! More reviews and more updates. smilessss also visit my homepage if you guys get the chance. click on my profileee! thnx


	8. Chapter 8: The F Factor

(A/N) lol! im very sorry for the delay and the last 2 cliffys, really i am! forgive me! but i just wanted to see how everyone would react to the latest story events. lol. sincerest apologises. there are no cliffys in this one (thank the lord, lol) but it may leave you with a question or two. maybe... i dont know.

Crazy First Love

Chapter 8 - The 'F' Factor

Sakura's house, her room

It was past midnight. Sakura was still wide awake and staring at the ceiling. She had almost kissed a boy that she _thought_ she hated but now was at a loss of thoughts. The event was still replaying itself in her head. She sighed and her heart had began to beat quickly whenever she thought about it.

_...What's happening to me?_

Syaoran's house, his room

He stared at teh ceiling of his bedroom. He stretched out his hand to the ceiling, staring at his hand and then brings it to touch his lips. He sighed as he turned over.

_So close yet so far away..._

He was going to dread the next day.

Tomaeda High, school gates

Syaoran narrowed his eyes carefully, looking around the campus as if hiding from someone. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and flinched. He turned around to see Eriol staring at him.

"What's with the face?" he asked. Syaoran sighed.

"Don't do that! I thought you were someone else," he snapped.

"Oh? Did you do something to Sakura or something?"

Syaoran slightly turned red. "No! It's something else..."

_Flashback_

_He picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

_"Xiao Lang, it's been a long time," an elderly voice came. His eyes widen with surprise. _

_"M-Mother?" he said. _

_"Yes..."_

_He hesitated for a moment. "Uhh, why are you calling?"_

_"What, I can't talk to my son after a few years?" the woman said, sounding innocent. He sighed. _

_"No, that's not what I meant, mother."_

_"Well, there is something I had to tell you..."_

_Oh my lord... he thought. He cleared his throat. "Sure."_

_"It seems Meilin has returned from her vacation in America," she said. "And she requested to stay with you in Japan instead of here, in Hong Kong."_

_He dropped his jaw. "Well, I object this request!" he snapped. Suddenly wanting to mentally slapp himself for his outburst, he coughed. "Uh, I mean, I highly suggest that she doesn't stay here."_

_"Hmm... well, I would say of course, but she's already left from the airport to Japan."_

_"Mother!" he said in horror. _

_"Well, best wishes and good luck, my dear." There was a click on the other line. He dropped the phone to the floor, almost breaking it. _

_End of FB_

"Ohhhh," Eriol said amused. "This, I definitely want to see." Immediately, a punch landed on his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot. You don't understand what she'll do! And what am I going to do about Sakura?" he exclaimed. Eriol rubbed his head.

"For starters, why don't you just tell Meilin that incident was off a long time ago?"

"Because I'M not even sure if it was off!" he cried. He sighed. Eriol looked around the area and his eyes stopped at the school gates. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, Syaoran...?" he said slowly. Syaoran looked up with misery on his face.

"What?"

"I suggest you run if you don't want to see what I'm seeing."

"Which would be?"

"Uhm... Meilin?"

His face froze. From behind Eriol, he peered over to the gates. There were a bunch of guys in a crowd and within the crowd, he glance a girl with long black hair and ruby eyes. "Oh, hell!" he muttered. He suddenly ran carefully to the school building, without getting noticed by the feminine figure.

Inside the building

He slammed the classroom door shut and breathed relief. As he leaned from his back to the door, peering out the window, he felt someone tap him. Immediately he jerked his head around. It was Sakura staring oddly at him.

"Syaoran? What are you doing? You're early," she said.

He sighed relief. "Damn, you startled me!"

"You're avoiding the question."

"I'm trying to get away from someone."

"Oh? More girls from your fanclub?" she teased.

"No! Good grief, if that were true, maybe I'd be relieved," he said. He then got punched in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being such a pimp," she said as she returned to taking down chairs.

"Morning duty?" he asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran narrowed his eyes to the clock. It was still several more minutes before classes started that morning. Then realization hit him. _Oh God, what if she's in all my classes?_ He immediately sprinted to sit next to Sakura.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to sit next to you today, is that alright? Good!" he said in a rush. "I'll explain later," he said as students began to come through the door. Eriol and Tomoyo then came and sat next to them at the nearest table.

Eriol coughed. "Uh, Syaoran, you-know-who told me that--" he was then interrupted by a sudden loud snap in teh room. Everyone whirled their heads around to the front of the room where the teacher had dropped his textbook.

"Good, now that I have your attention..." he said. "I have an announcement. As most of you should know, there's a new student within the building--"

Syaoran crosses his fingers under the table.

"--And that person shall be joining us in this class for the rest of the year..." Immediately after the teacher finished his sentence, a loud thump is heard. Everyone turned their heads to Syaoran, whose head was on the desk.

"Is something wrong, Mr Li?"

"Uh, no! Nothing at all!" Syaoran said, rubbing his head.

"Ahem... so," he looked at the doorway. "Do come in and introduce yourself."

A girl walked in. She was the same one from before, long black hair and ruby colored eyes.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Meilin Li, your new transfer student," she said with a smile.

Most of the class, mainly the guys, were whispering to one another. Syaoran lowered his head but then again, the girl named Meilin already looked in his direction. After a brief moment with the teacher, she walked towards his table, sitting across from them with a smile (or a grin) on her face. Tomoyo tilted her head at Eriol who then whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide. Sakura was watching them.

"What's wrong?" she asked. They both shook their heads. She shrugged and looked back at Meilin, who had already begun to talk to Syaoran.

"What's with the look?" Meilin asked.

"Nothing," Syaoran said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. She ignored it.

"Aren't you happy I came back from vacation? And all just to be here with you!" she said cheerfully. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You guys are related, right?" she asked curiously.

"Yep!" Meilin said. "We're cousins."

"Oh, I see."

"Unfortunately..." Syaoran muttered. He cleared his throat. "I hope you were joking when you said you were living with me."

"Of course not! Why would I joke about something like that?" she pouted. Not noticed, Tomoyo had started recording them with a slight grin on her face than interest. Eriol sighed.

Syaoran looked as if he was going to drop his head again. But his eye slightly twitched instead. "I enjoy libing by myself..." he said, gritting his teeth.

"Well, if we're going to get married, you'll have to get used to it."

Sakura looked as if she was just his by lightning, her expression was definitely shock. Tomoyo almost dropped her camera while Eriol did nothing. Syaoran stared at Meilin with the upmost fury.

"You don't have to announce it," he snapped. He looked at Sakura, seeing her silent reaction.

_Ah damn it,_ he sighed.

Was that okay? ARGH! I couldnt come up with a better ending to the chapter. lol. sorry about that. next one should be more dramatic fluff. tanoshimi ni! (look forward to it)


	9. Chapter 9: Sportivity

(a/n) I'm really sorry guys... sometimes I just need a brief break for every chapter I upload... lol! I'm trying to think up of lots of things to do in this story but my brain is not helping... so I'll gladly take any suggestions you may have and would like to be used in the story.

Crazy First Love

Chapter 9 - Sportivity

School afternoon, study hall (library)

"Ahh... so it's that time of year already!" Eriol said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What's it to you?" Syaoran said boringly.

"It's always a fun event! We all get to see competitions... if you know what I mean."

Syaoran raises an eyebrow at him. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"I don't know. What do you think I just said?" he said innocently.

"Ah--nevermind," he smirked. "You're really weird whenever this event pops up."

"The reason for that would be because..." he began and then stopped glancing over to the girls who were talking with one another.

"Oh... what the--you're the last person that I expected to hear that from, Eriol."

"Hmm... can't judge a book by it's cover. Besides, I'm planning most of the event plans. This year's Athletic Sporting Event will totally rock!"

"Yeah, whatever you say... nothing is ever new though."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Me and Sakura always win at each one and we never finish our matches because of the ties," he yawned and picked up a book from the desk. "And this time Meilin is here too," he sighed.

"Ohhh! Now THAT is something that'll make this year even MORE interesting..." Eriol grinned. Syaoran mindlessly slapped him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a dumbass. So when is the die date for the event this time?"

"Hmm... to make everyone more excited... a day after tomorrow. I already had everything planned since last year," he said cheerfully. Syaoran stared at him.

"You are such an obsessor."

Girls side

"So, what sport are you taking up for the events this year, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her daze.

"C'mon! Concentrate! We're supposed to be giving in a report by tomorrow aren't we?" Meilin said stressfully.

"Oh, sorry. But really, what event this year, Sakura?" Tomoyo said.

"Eh... I'm not sure... maybe some archery?" she said uncertainly.

Tomoyo gasped in excitement, "Oh my God, that would be so cool! Archery has always been a girl's sport."

"Yeah but sometimes it's hard," Meilin said as she wrote in her notebook while holding a book in the other hand, looking up and down from it.

"I agree. But it's fun, nonetheless," Sakura said as she began to do the same thing. Tomoyo grinned.

"I wonder who might be the Archer of the year this time then... remember their champion from last year?"

"Oh, that guy. I don't know about beating him. He was pretty good. What's his name... Kaito?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he's a senior this year. He said he wanted to retire his position with some fun this time."

Meilin brought her attention up from the books. "That might be fun! Maybe we should enter."

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure. I'm planning on going," she said.

"But just one thing. Do you know how many events there will be in archery?"

"I think there are several levels for it... aiming at targets all the time. If you get to the last level, moving targets. THat's what Eriol said anyway."

"Eriol's planning? Why?" Meilin asked.

"Uhh... he's part of the festival commitee. So he's the planner for the events."

"Oh."

2 days later, Athletic Sporting Event (a/n - I kno i rushed it but nothing really happens unless you jus wanted to hear about how they handed their assignment in to their teacher. lol)

Archery area

Sakura looked around to see lots of people with bows and arrows with them. Of course, some guys stared at her as she walked by them to the signup booth.

"Hi, I'd like to enter the archery event," she said to the girl behind the booth. (a/n - like those carnival events... or the movie theater things.)

"Okay, please sign here then," the girl said handing over a piece of paper to her and a pen. She took it and signed her name. "And you can get the equipment over at the equipment booth over there."

"Thanks," she replied and walked over to the other booth with the slip she was just given.

"Hey there! Here for the archery stuff?" the guy behind the booth said. She nodded. He then rummaged through under the booth desk and pulled out a bow and arrows. "Here and I'll take that slip."

She gives him the slip, taking the equipment and walked over to the competing crowd and took a seat on the bench. A guy is seen standing up from the bench with a microphone in hand. He stood next to the booth she was just in.

_"Okay folks, here is the archery event, where the most accurate shooters are sure winners!"_ he announced. _"We won't waste anytime on my babbling so let's just get this event started!"_

The crowd surrounding the archery area applauded.

_"Okay, our first competitor... our last year's champion, Kuruba Kaito!" _(a/n - maybe some may notice i coundlt think of a name so i just took the one from Kid the Phantom Theif. lol!)

A dirty blonde colored hair guy stodd from the bench with the equipment in his hand and stoof behind the white line to his target, which was about 15 meters away. He swiftly moved his arm behind him grabbing an arrow and stretched the string on the bow, aiming. After a brief moment, he immediately let go and sent the arrow straight at the middle red dot. The people applauded. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Man, this is going to be a bit boring... and where's Meilin?" she thought. She looked around and then spotted her among the crowd and she rose from her seat to her.

"Meilin!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Sakura!" Meilin greeted. "What's up?"

"I thought you were entering the competition with me!"

"Oh, no, I suck at archery. I almost hit someone with the real thing before and I'd rather NOT go through the mess again..."

"Don't forget about me!" Tomoyo's voice came. She had ran over to where they were. "I'm here to film the precious moments of Sakura's skill."

"Eh... okay..."

_"Next competitor... Kinomoto Sakura!"_

"Oh! That's me. Catch you guys later!" Sakura said in a hurry running back to the shooting area. Everyone grew quiet and some guys, again, stared in awe. She breathed slowly and pulled an arrow out from her back.

She slowly pulled back the bow, stretching the string and had begun staring blankly at her target. Mentally, she drowned out the voices around her. This was normally a habit when she wanted to concentrate in sports. (a/n - from my imagination, you'd think she'd look drunk at the moment. lol!)

"..." She immediately let go and snapped back to reality to see the arrow pierce the target perfectly in the middle.

"Cool," was all she could say as the people applauded her.

"Haha! That was so cool!" Tomoyo said with sparkle in her eyes and holding her camera recording Sakura.

"Damn, I missed it!" Syaoran grunted after arriving with Eriol tagging behind him.

"Syaoran!" Meilin said giving him a hug.

"Get OFF me woman!" he cried as he tried to pry her off him. Sakura turned to where her friends were at the same time he arrived. Just when she was about to call him, she saw Meilin give him a hug. Suddenly her expression changed into a slight depression. _No, it doesn't matter. She's his fiancee, I'm just a friend..._

She knew she was denying her brain's thoughts. She shook it off as there were still a few more rounds. _Hmm... maybe I could actually use the competition for some anger management..._ she grinned turning back to the bench.

_"Now, we begin round 2, semifinals! Competitors that had failed to hit the target, you know the deal! Those who didn't step up to the new targets!"_

She looked up and saw them bring up a machine. "Huh? Moving targets?"

"Yeah, someone decided to make this year quick," Kaito said taking his position next to her. He gave a friendly smile.

"Oh," she said as she looked at him. Up close, he was pretty cool looking. She smiled too.

"You're new right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just trying for once. Archery was also said... to be a woman's sport too."

"True." They both laughed. Syaoran raised an eyebrow over to them as Meilin finally got off him. _What the hell is that guy doing with Sakura? Flirting?_ He was about to go over there but his mind kicked in to remind him that was a competitor area. He sighed and frowned.

"This is going to be a long event this year," he sighed.

"Very true," Eriol grinned. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Meilin, well, clung to Syaoran. He rolled his eyes.

Once again, evil cliffy. lol! really sorry. but in this update I made two chapters so I'm not that evil. sorry for the wait! writer's block sucks. lol


	10. Chapter 10: Shock?

(a/n) Yay! Aren't you all excited to see what happens next? I don't have to lol. okay, no ramblings this time, enjoy!

But just a small note and reminder - Meilin or however you spell it (lol!) isn't really active in the story. Just some irritating hugs to Syaoran and some depression for Sakura. But you'll see how this affects later on. oh har har. lol. this makes me appreciate side characters. heheh

Crazy First Love

Chapter 10 - Competition

_"Moving targets this year have changed a bit... you'll be shooting 3 targets at once! And finals, you'll have to wait and see!"_

Sakura sighed. "Great, this year is my first time. I might end up hurting someone... and I don't mean with arrows," she said glaring at Eriol who smiled nervously.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Kaito said positively. He then took out several arrows at once, stretching them, aiming with his bow.

"You can do that?" she asked slightly amused.

"Yeah, archery has been a main sport thing in my family."

"Cool. Think I can try that too?"

"Sure," he said. She took outt 3 arrows from her back and adjusted them on the bow, aiming. "Remember though, with moving targets, there's a timing reaction you need or you'll just miss."

"Uhhh, okay..."

Everyone one else who had made it looked a bit nervous. They were the one ones that seemed preoccupied.

_"Okay, take your positions, people! They're about to let the disks fly!"_

"Disks? They're using disks?" she said in awe.

Kaito laughed. "Don't be surprised. It would be better than last year's 'rolling' targets. It wasn't much fun," he said slightly amused.

"Easy for you to say. You won this 3 years straight...and about to win the 4th one," she sighed.

"Hmm..."

A gunshot had gone off signalling they were starting and she already sprung her arms quickly to aim as the disks went flying from the machine. She closed one eye leaving the other to help her aim. _Timing... is all I need._ The instant the disk was about 3 meters away with others to follow, she had already let go sending the arrows flying right at them. Surprising and to everyone's delight, it hit quite accurately. Kaito stared for a second.

"Well, maybe I have some comptetition this year," he said as he shot off his arrows to do the same thing. Everyone stared at the two of them since no one else really hit even one.

She laughed nervously. "Eh... I guess... but I'm just lucky! Really!"

"Oh? Then I must be losing mine," he said smiling. She slightly blushed. _Oh boy... he DOES look cute though... wait, what am I suposed to be doing?_ She snapped from her thoughts.

_"That was wonderful! But sadly only you two got through the requirements... Err, anyway, everyone else, off the field! And get the horses for the finals!"_

"Oh no... now it's horses," she said with dread.

"Why? Afraid?"

"Not that I didn't like horses... just afraid of how high I have to get to be on them."

"Oh," he said but he then smiled. "Well, I could help you." They brought out the horses in front of them.

"Huh? Hey!" she said when he picked her up. She turned red at the thought his hand was on her waist. _I didn't even let Syaoran get that far!_ She felt nervous at the thought. She finally got on the horse.

"There, all settled?" he laughed.

"Uhh, yeah, thanks," she said in a nervous wreck. He got on his horse. Syaoran gritted his teeth in annoyance when he saw his hands on her. _What the hell is this?_

_"Okay, so, this year's finals are simple; ride a horse AND shooting at moving targets._"

She dropped her jaw. "what!"

"No worries! You did fine a few minutes ago."

She didn't say anything. She wanted to stress in silence. _Now I have to think how I'm going to NOT fall off..._ She sighed.

Sakura gripped the straddle of the horse.

_"Okay, now, ready? Get ready for one of the most exciting parts of the event 'cause here it comes! Competitors, start getting the horses to run around for a bit before we start!"_

She gulped and then slightly got the horse to start walking and slightly began run around the area along with Kaito on the other side. When she saw him pull out his arrows she looked around to see the assistants getting ready to shoot the disks. She sighed heavily as she pulled out the arrows taking aim by streching the bow.

Again she mentally shut out the noises around her and concentrated. _Don't fall off..._ She hesitated a bit when the horses got a bit faster but at a steady pace, nonetheless. They set off the disks and her hand slipped, letting an arrow go. _Oh son of a--_ (a/n - lol, I was trying not to really curse but... okay, once in awhile)

To her and everyone's surprise and delight, it actually hit. She sighed relief. But she didn't stop. Neither did her competitor. Kaito reached at his back but realization hit him. _Out of arrows?_ He then saw Sakura nail the last disk and slowed the horse down.

"Finally!" she cried as everyone clapped and she was down with a sigh. But she then looked down and shudder. _Stupid heights..._

"Need help?" Kaito said as he jumped off his ride.

"Uhm... yes..." she said feeling herself turn red again.

"Here, just swing your other leg over to this side and I'll catch you."

She nodded and slipped her leg from the other side and accidently lost her hold on the straddle to the horse. "AHH!"

She was just about to fall backwards but felt a pair of arms catch her before impact. She opened her eyes to see Kaito with a smile inches from her face.

"Relax, I said I would catch you."

"Sakura! You alright?" Syaoran's voice came with a slight worry and annoyance tone to it, in her opinion.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said getting up and brushing off some of the dirt on her pants.

Kaito then nodded and took the trophy on the booth he was next to, handing it to Sakura. "As for you... Congratulations on beating me in the finals," he said gently and gave her a peck on the cheeks. Syaoran raised an eybrow. Tomoyo was holding her camera in place at the right moment as Eriol had to stifle his laughter. Of course, Meilin was there... next to Syaoran. Sakura thgouth she was coming up with a fever.

"Uhhh... thanks?" she said uncertainly, taking the trophy. Kaito just smiled and took a glance at his watch.

"Oh! I have to get to the next sporting event. Soccer is next. See ya later!" he said in a rush. Syaoran then grinned. Eriol eyed him suspiciously.

"Syaoran?" he asked cautiously. "You're in the soccer event too...aren't you?"

"Yeah I am," he smirked. Eriol sighed. _Oh boy._

argh! sorry, I can't control myself with the cliffhangers. lol! ill try to update very soon! and dont forget to read my profile for my new oneshot that I posted for some SxS. lol


	11. Chapter 11: Accidents

(a/n) Lol, once again, sorry for cliffies! I was just tempted too many times with the way things are goin' around in the story by itself. :P

Okay, one of the reviewers had asked me why I hadn't included some of the things seen in the anime/manga series, the whole Sakura and Yukito ordeal or any of the magic. The answer? I'll be honest. I don't have much of a fantasy of the whole magic thing AND I haven't seen the anime for quite sometime (try like 5-6 years). Oh wait, that's only the magic part. And about the Yukito thing... well, I don't know. Too many complications when I'm trying to think up of a good way of how S+S will turn out in the end... I already made Kaito up so there. lol

Crazy First Love

Chapter 11 - Accidents

School soccer field, Athletic Sporting Event

Syaoran stepped onto the grass and looked around to see quite the number of people sitting in the bleachers waiting to see the game get started.He yawned as he realized a majority of the audience were ladies and then Eriol came up next to him to give him a bottle of water.

"I hope you're not going to do anything stupid with Kaito playing," Eriol said warningly. Syaoran stared at him taking the water.

"No. I wouldn't do that. What do you think I am, in 8th grade?" he said in slight annoyance and drank.

"Good... or else I'd disqualify you," he sighed in relief.

"What!" he exclaimed in disbelief but he then heard a whistle which came from the school's soccer coach. He grunted and left to the rest of the teammates witht the coach.

"Alright boys... As you can notice, I'm not familiar with you BUT from what I can see, you're probably capable of winning this soccer event this year," the coach said. "So get your butts out there and show me what you can do!"

The team cheered and then they went to the field to face their competitors. Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he saw Kaito. _Well... I guess I won't do it then... SHE probably would kill me anyway..._ he sighed at the thought.

_"Ready teams? Then GO!"_ The whistle blew off and the ball began to start moving across the grass. You can tell some of the spectators couldn't see the ball due to the fast movements by the players.

Syaoran ran across the field, keeping his eye on the ball as one of his teammates were holding the ball and the other team were trying to get it. He waved his hand in the air signalling for a pass and his teammate kicked it sending it a little into the air. _What... an amateur..._

He sighed as he ran a bit faster to catch up to the landing spot but went a bit ahead. So he used the back of his foot to kick the ball to the front of him and began to run again. He then saw Kaito gaining on him from the side. He smirked but tried to hold back the temptation to trip him. When Kaito finally caught up, he used the top of his foot on the bottom of the ball, lifting it into the air, passing it to someone else.

"Well, to be expected of one of the most athletic people in school," he heard Kaito say. He turned his head when he smiled at him. _What is he, a happy-go-lucky dude?_ Syaoran shook his head and concentrated on the game.

The bleachers

Sakura yawned as she watched the game with Eriol, Tomoyo and of course, Meilin.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just... a bit tired I guess," she replied dully.

"Oh...," she then rolled her eyes over to the field. "... So who to root for, Syaoran or Kaito?" she teased.

Now, she asked this when Sakura was taking a drink... so she immediately spat out the coke.

"What in the world are you asking?" Tomoyo laughed at her reaction.

"I'm just asking out of curiosity!" Sakura glared at her. As they continued talking, they heard everyone else cheer as Syaoran's team scored a goal.

"Yay!" Meilin cheered. (a/n - I just have to laugh. lol!)

Sakura slightly squirmed in her seat. Suddenly she felt a bit uncomfortable and it all started happening when Meilin arrived. Well, she didn't show any dislike towards her. She just had an uneasy feeling around her... and Syaoran for that matter. But she didn't show it.

"I'm going to go get a drink. You guys want anything?" she asked getting up from her seat. The three shook their heads and she left them to the game. She then took a detour to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror there in front of the sink. _What am I doing?_

The field

Syaoran slightly yawned as he ran past several opposing players and then made a move to steal the ball. As he was successful, he sees Kaito several meters away from himself and the ball. He smirked. He wasn't that far from the opposing goal so he decided to take a shot before he had a chance to take it from him.

the bleachers

Sakura took her drink from the counter and went back down the middle stairs. Their area was quite close to the field so they had easy view of the game, all the more exciting. But she forgot where the others sat. _Ah damn it. Where was their seat!_ She stared around and then found them a few rows away lower. So she approached her seat to watch the game.

the field

Syaoran was just about to kick the ball until out of nowhere a foot came and took it. _What the hell--?_ He looked up and saw Kaito with the ball, passing it to his teammate, going in the other direction. Some of his own teammates sighed as he frowned.

"Basturd...," he grumbled to himself. He began running after the ball. But to his shock and surprise, someone had already kicked the ball... in the wrong direction and the wrong place.

"Look out!" the guy who kicked shouted in a startled tone. Syaoran heard the crowd gasp as he turned his head to see who got hit, unfortunately. The crowd had gathered around on the bleachers. Kaito and himself had ran over to see who it was and found Sakura on the floor.

"What the-- Sakura?" Syaoran ran over to her as Tomoyo and the others came to see. Kaito then glared at his teammate who kicked the ball.

"It was an accident, I swear!" he said. Kaito slowly blinked in slight annoyance.

"You weren't even near the goal...why the hell did you kick the ball?" he snapped. Some people found it surprising since Kaito was normally friendly and talked in a reasonable tone, whether or not the person had done wrong.

"Err... foot-slip?" he stammered. Syaoran was the next one to glare.

"Foot-slip? You kicked it hard enough to get her unconcious!" he said. "Now, the rest of you, get out of the way! I need to get to the building."

Everyone moved immediately, clearing the steps and Syaoran carried her bridal-style towards the school. Tomoyo and Eriol had a slight amused grin on their faces and Meilin had stood with a frown on her face.

"Oh... this would be... something?" Eriol mused. Tomoyo giggled.

"I do agree. But wouldn't _he_ make things a bit weird?" she said pointing at Kaito who continued to scold the dude.

"Nah, Kaito is reasonable. Like everyone knows."

Infirmary

Sakura stirred in the bed as she brought her hand to her head, opening her eyes.

"Wha...? Where am I?" she said getting up. But she fell back due to her headache.

"Don't move. You got hit with the ball at the game," Syaoran's voice came. She stared around the room and then at him, who then placed a jug of water next to her and a glass cup.

"Huh? Hit with what?"

"_The ball,_" he said, emphasizing each word in slight annoyance.

"Oh."

"You feeling alright?"

"Ehh... yes... at least I think so..." she said, sitting up again.

"Well, stay here until you do or I'll give you a ride back to your place."

"No, I'm okay," she said but she knew her head was still dizzy since her senses were still coming back to focus. He sighed.

"Here, get some water," he said, handing her a filled cup. She took it and began to drink. "It's a mystery how you got hit while you were moving."

"She put the cup down. "Oh, I was just trying to get back to my seat. And what do you mean a mystery?"

"Hmm... nevermind. The guy that hit you was a new player. I'll get him the next time I see him," he grinned.

"It was an accident... things happen." He then raised an eyebrow.

"Since when were you so forgiving?" he asked lsightly amused.

"I'm not arrogant like you, that's why," she said jokingly.

"Oh... then you won't mind if I do this."

"Huh?" She suddenly froze when he was right in front of her face. Not only that, he lips were on hers! But she didn't pull away. In fact, she was actually thinking this was just one of those aftermath effects of accidents. But nonetheless, she already wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a deeper kiss. His arm wrapped around her pushing for back onto the bed.

Suddenly a click is heard on the door and they both pull away immediately as it flung open to reveal Kaito. Syaoran rolled his eyes. _Damn this guy! He ruined my moment!_

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked walking over to her, not noticing Syaoran was there.

"Uhhh, yes, I'm okay..." she stammered as she felt herself turn red at what just happened.

"Are you sure? I heard you hit the ground pretty hard and you were near the steps... eh, according to witnesses."

"Really, I'm okay. Just a little rest and I'll be back to normal..."

"Oh, alright. Just making sure. The guy who did it is... well, let's just say he's on probation."

"Huh? It was just an accident-- oh nevermind," she said slightly annoyed. "Uh, and thanks for caring."

"Anytime--" he stopped and finally noticed Syaoran there. "Oh, hey Li! Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Uh huh," Syaoran said. "Well, you can leave now... I can take her home."

"Sure," he said as he went over to the door. "And Sakura, remember to get some rest and get that bump checked," he said with and smile and wave of his hand thus closing the door. Syaoran sighed heavily. Sakura slightly giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he said staring at her.

"Oh nothing... I just thought something absurd just happened or maybe it was just me," she said teasingly.

"Meaning?"

"Oh... I don't know... you were... jealous!" she said and started laughing.

"WHAT! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT JERK!" he roared. It made her laugh even harder.

"Well, you don't have to shout about it," she said slowing down her laughs. "And if you weren't, you wouldn't be," she added sticking out her toungue at him.

right outside of the Infirmary, before the little 'scene'

Meilin slightly sighed. She had seen the door opened slightly and peeked inside to see what the two 'friends' were doing. But the funny thing, she wasn't angry. She just pulled out her phone and pressed a speed dial button. The other line picked up.

"Hello? Aunty? I have a slight surprise for you...," she said with a smile on her face, walking away from the room.

YAY! Sometimes first kisses for SxS are absurd and this is NOT an acception! lol! Seriously though, that wasn't a real cliffhanger. It's just a little something to make you wonder what's going to happen. and Meilin is NOT, I repeat, not evil. :P

and also, I hope you liked the 'early' update. loves and kisses. lol I think I might just have to put my other story on hold becuz of this one. :X


	12. Chapter 12 Spark

(a/n - i think im going to end this fic soon. its THIS ONE that keeps me delaying my other story! AHH! lol. i think of more ideas for this one instead of updating my other story. unbelievable. oh well. a few more chapters and im sure some of you shall LOVE the ending...err, maybe anyway. lol enough of my ramblings, enjoy!

also, err, i THOUGHT about putting ExT in the story before... and for the unanswered question---maybe...keep reading, you'll find out what happens. oh har har. lol

Crazy First Love

Chapter 12 -

Sakura's house, Saturday morning

Sakura opened her eyes and slowly rose from the bed holding her head.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I have a hangover...," she murmured to herself, taking a closer look at her surroundings.

It was her room. Pink and white as ever. _Oh yeah, yesterday... oh God, I thought it was just a dream. I kissed Syaoran?_ Her eyes immediately widened in self-realization from what had happened the previous day at school.

She sighed, "Life can't get more weird than MINE...," she groaned, rising from her bed and going into the bathroom.

Downstairs

Fujitaka was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast until the doorbell had rung.

"Hm? Who could it be, so early...," he walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a certain young man.

"Good morning Mr. Kinomoto!" Syaoran said delightedly with a bright smile.

"Ah, good morning Syaoran. You seem to be in a good mood. Please, come in," the man greeted.

"Well, I thought I'd come to check on how Sakura was doing after yesterday. Doesn't hurt to double check, right?" he asked as he came into the house. Fujitaka nodded.

"You can go upstairs to call her down for breakfast. It's almost ready," he said. Syaoran nodded.

So he went up the stairs uncertain of which room was Sakura's. It had been quite awhile since he's been INSIDE of her house when her brother was around. He's at college so he isn't around as often now.

He stopped at the door right around from the stairs and put his hand on the knob, turning it slowly as to not disturb her sleep abruptedly. He peered around to door to see if she was still asleep. Wrong move. She was there, in front of her mirror, wrapped in only a towel and she was still slightly covered with water.

She then noticed a slight breeze in the room and turned her head to see him staring with his jaw down.

"OH MY GOD, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed loud enough that probably even China could hear her, as she covered herself.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear on my future grave!" he said trying to cover his red face and slammed the door shut behind him. _Holy crap. I am SO dead when she gets out of there._ He immediately sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hm? Syaoran, why is your face red?" he said as if not hearing Sakura's scream from before.

"Uhhh, er, nothing! So, need help setting the table?" he said nervously. The man smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, they hear stomping coming from the stairs and Sakura emerged into the kitchen, red and fuming.

"YOU PERVERT! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" she roared, loud enough to have some of the utensils on the table to move.

"I said it was an accident! I thought you were still sleeping!" he said, trying to get some cover behind her father unnoticed.

"First of all, you SHOULD and MUST knock before entering a GIRL'S ROOM! You are SO lucky Touya's not here or he would kick the living crap out of you!

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, you want to call him over here to do it then? Geez," he said sitting down on the table.

"Now, now Sakura... he's a guest right now, so don't be harsh. And no you won't call your brother over. Remember, he has exams coming," Fujitaka said handing over food onto the table to Syaoran.

"Hmph!" she pouted as she sat down to her food.

So they ate quietly but Sakura just had to throw him a few glares. When they finished, Fujitaka took the dishes and the two teens walked and sat on opposite sides of the couches in the living room.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked, slightly tired but agitated. Syaoran slumped back into the cushions.

"I just wanted to check on you. But I got scolded instead," he sighed. She also sighed.

"Alright fine. I forgive you BUT if you do that again..."

"Okay, okay. So, what are we going to do today? It's the weekend..." his voice slowly turned into nothing. _Oh god, did I just say 'we'?_

"We?" she said slightly surprised.

"Well, I'm already here... so...," he said shifting slightly in his seat. "Unless you want to call the others over too."

"Sure..."she said but then stopped for a moment. "But what about Meilin?"

"Huh? Oh, she's fine by herself. It's not like I asked to marry her anyway and she said she had some stuff to do before I came here," he grunted. Sakura sighed in slight relief. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said rolling her eyes in innocence. "Actually, how about we just go out alone?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. _Are my ears playing tricks on me or did I just hear that from her?_ "Huh?"

"What, you don't want to?" she pouted.

_Aww... cute._ Syaoran then shook his head. "Err, not what I meant. Sure, but where to?"

"Mmm... let's go to the park for some ice cream!" she said, jumping up from her seat. He couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"You're not 5 anymore, you know."

"Doesn't matter, I can still like ice cream when I'm 90 too, so nyaah!" she said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Okay, let's go," he said getting up. "Hope you don't mind, Mr Kinomoto."

"Of course not! And please, call me Fujitaka. You make me sound old!" he said with a smile.

"Heh, okay...uh, Fujitaka-san."

"C'mon! Let's go!" Sakura whined.

"Okay, I'm coming!" he shouted as he went to the door. "I'll have her back by afternoon, if not, earlier!"

"It's alright, just have fun!" Fujitaka said as they shut the door. "Ah... to be young again..."

Penguin Park

They were walking together on the road. Kids were having fun all around them and the weather was nice. Sakura was a bit behind Syaoran. It just felt a bit awkward to actually side by side to hime alone. But she was the one who asked anyway. She took several glances at him hoping he didn't notice since his eyes were roaming around too. Several others as their opposite genders were staring and then looking away at them.

"Hey, so you want some ice cream now or what?" he said suddenly, breaking her gaze.

"Huh? Oh, sure," she said as they approached. "I'll have strawberry."

He walked up to the guy in the ice cream booth. "Excuse me, I'll have a chocolate and strawberry ice cream cone."

"Sure, one moment please," the guy said.

After several moment Syaoran handed gave her the cone she wanted.

"Thanks," she said as she took it. They both then sat on the bench and began 'eating' their ice cream. It was silent and they were enjoying the outside weather together. She slightly sighed after finishing her cone and he looked at her.

"What's up?"

"Mmm... nothing really... just thinking..."

He grinned. "About?"

"I don't know. It's just one of those random thoughts that pop up out of nowhere for no reason," she shrugged.

"Oh, okay..." he sighed uncertainly. There was a silence again. It last until Syaoran's phone rang startling the both of them. He took it out of his pocket muttering under his breath. "Hello?" Sakura stared at him for a moment.

"What? I'm at the park with a friend..."

"No, I'm not busy later."

"Huh? Sakura? What about her?" The girl perked up her ears in slight interest.

"SHE WHAT?" She winced and stared in bewilderment.

"Okay...," he said slowly calming down. "What time?"

"...now? You said--"

"Oh alright fine. I'll be there in a few." And he snapped his phone shut. Sakura was sure he was about to throw the phone at someone but of course, he didn't.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slightly cautious.

"Uhhh, Sakura, you're not busy for the day right?" he asked uneasily.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I need you to come over to my house... I had an UNexpected visitor...unfortunately..." he muttered.

She stared confused. "Was it Meilin?"

"Well, yeah but she called me to tell you to come over."

"Oh... well, I don't see why not... but who's the visitor?"

He then took her hand which surprised her for a second. "Don't worry. It's no one bad... but you'll see once we get there. Alright?"

She nodded and they both got up and walked down the road, their hands together and fingers intertwined. She smiled to herself.

(a/n) you guys TOTALLY have the RIGHT to KILL me for my cliffhangers. BUT I SWEAR ON MY FUTURE GRAVE I WILL UPDATE SOON!

hides behind bushes-


	13. Chapter 13: Proposals

(a/n) as always, i appreciate all of your reviews. and I BEG you bear with my cliffies. heh, i just can't control myself on that part of the story.

Crazy First Love

Chapter 13 - Proposals

Syaoran and Sakura soon arrive at his own house with had a black limo waiting in front of it.

"Huh? A limo?" Sakura said as they walked past it.

"That... belongs to my family," Syoran said dully as he opened the door. Only, he didn't really. Someone had immediately opened it when they reached the doorstep.

"Master Li, the mistress awaits your arrival," Wei said.

"Well, it IS my house...," he sighed as they both went inside.

As they entered the living room, Meilin was sitting on the couch with someone else, drinking tea.

"Hey Syaoran!" she said when they walked in.

"Xiao Lang," the woman said gently. He coughed uneasily.

"Hello, mother," he said. "Oh, uh, I'd like for you to meet an old friend of mine...if you care to remember, this is Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you...err, again, Ms Li," she said slightly nervous. She didn't remember Saoran's family all that well. Last time they actually visited was when she was 4.

"The pleasure is all mine, now please, sit down so we may...talk," she said gesturing the seat across from her.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered.

"What?"

"Um...can you let go of my hand?" she said blushing slightly. He looked down to see himself gripping it. He immediately dropped it.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled sheepishly. They both then sat down next to Meilin who handed them some tea.

"Now, I do believe we have some business to discuss at the moment, Xiao Lang."

"Business? What business?"

"Your...engagement with Meilin."

"Oh."

"She called me to announce she wished to break the arrangement. Did you give her a reason to do so?"

He looked at Meilin who pretended to be oblivious to the situation.

"Uh, well, I don't believe I did but that would be most pleasant news...I think," he said incertainly.

"Well, you're turning 18 soon... you'll need to find a bride before then," Yelan said calmly.

He groaned in annoyance. "But... do I have to? I mean, let me finish my studies, at least."

"No," she said strictly which made him flinch, almost dropping the china cup. "You WILL find one or I will do it for you.This is our tradition, you know that."

Syaoran nodded slowly. Sakura just sat there listening while mindlessly drinking her tea.

"I'll make a deal with you... if you can find someone you believe is suitable for you within this week before Monday, then I won't force you to marry them...YET," she said, emphasizing 'yet'. "If you don't, I'll find you another one again and you WILL get married."

"Don't you think it would be rushing it, Aunty Yelan?" Meilin said abruptedly. "Today is Saturday... that would give him a day."

"Well, then we'll just have another arrangement. No questions asked. Understood?"

"But mother, I--" he began but was interrupted.

"NO BUT'S."

Syaoran gritted his teeth but let it go. He knew how important tradition was in his family. Being the only male certainly didn't help.

"Fine..." he sighed.

"Good. I shall be staying in Japan until your decision is made... so, until then." She rose from her seat and Wei escorted her to the door. Meilin coughed uneasily in the silence. Sakura's eyes roamed around and then she finally got up from her seat.

"Wel, uh, I can see you're busy, so... I'll just go home."

"Oh, alright, I'll give you a ride then."

"No, no. You should be...looking for the suitable bride so I'll just walk home. Remember I don't live THAT far...," she said jokingly. He frowned slightly but smiled.

"Alright, be careful."

Sakura then left the house and walked down the sidewalk. She sighed. _I wonder who he'll pick... there are lots of girls he can pick..._ She was just exhasperated. A black limo then pulled up next to her by the road. She stopped and looked when the window rolled down. Surprisingly to see Yelan.

"Ms Li?"

"Would you care to ride with me for a moment, Sakura?" she asked kindly.

Confused and tempted to ask why, she smiled. "Um, sure." The door swung open and she got in."

Syaoran's house

"Why didn't you just let me know you broke the engagement off?" he asked slightly annoyed. "Now I only have a day because of you."

"Hey! I was just trying to do what's best for you. I know you didn't want to get engaged with me," she said dully.

He sighed. "I'm not trying to argue with you here. But why the sudden decision?"

She rolled her eyes, wondering if it was wrong people thought he was smart.

"Are you that dense? You know exactly why."

"Huh?"

"She fumed. "You like Sakura, don't you?"

"...What gave you that idea?"

"The whole population could probably tell but you two," she laughed. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you did this just because I like her?"

"Well, I could always tell she didn't really like it when I was around you guys and your friends but she's always been nice enough. I want to be friends with her too."

"Uh huh."

"So? Will you pick her or what?"

"Hmph, now who's dense?"

Yelan's limo

"So... um, what did you want to speak about, Ms Li?" Sakura said nervously.

"Hmm, I thought it would be obvious. But no matter. I wished to speak of you about my son," she said plainly. "And lastly, please, you may call me Yelan."

"Oh, okay..."

"Tell me what you think of him, my dear."

She was surprised by the question. "Well, he's... okay, I suppose."

"Is that all?"

"Err, no, not really...," she said look down. "He's nice and caring, I guess. Though sometimes he's a bit arrogant..."

"Oh, his arrogant side has always been there since young," Yelan joked.

Sakura laughed slightly. "Yeah, I can remember when we were younger. But he's nice, anyway."

"If you believe that, would there be a chance that you may like him?"

Okay, that was a shock question. She thought for a moment in silence. "You would like an honest answer?"

"Of course, my dear."

"I...really don't know."

"...I see..."

"Oh, but don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't. Just not sure if I LIKE like."

Yelan laughed. "I suppose it's understandable. These things are difficult to comprehend, especially for us women."

"Why do you ask? If it's alright, I would like to know."

"Oh, Meilin has told me about you and Xiao Lang being together when she arrived. She believed she saw a bit of intimacy that she didn't feel with Xiao Lang before between the two of you," she smiled mischievously.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Well... we've been friends for awhile... so it shouldn't be surprising, should it?"

"Oh, of course not, dear child. But this is something that doesn't happen quite often among teenagers your age. So I had wanted to ask..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"If you might have considered being with him before?"

"Maybe... but people usually see us argue a lot..."

Again, she laughed. "Like I mentioned before, intimacy."

The car then stopped and the door opened. "I believe this is where you live?"

Sakura just stepped outside. "Yes, it is. Thank you for the ride and the...talk." she smiled.

"Antyime, dear. Do say hello to your father for me."

"Alright then."

Syaoran's house, his room

He plopped himself onto the bed and faced the ceiling with weary eyes. _This is too much action for one day. But I suppose it can be good... I saw Sakura in a towel and I don't have to marry Meilin! But I have to pick a bride before Monday... ARGH! Damn you mother!_

He sighed and turned his head to the window. "Maybe I should take Meilin's offer then," he thought.

(a/n) I think i just confused myself...lol! Its not like im a psychologist on love. ANYWAY! i hoped you like this chapter...look forward to the next one, heheheh. im starting to sound sinister. lol!


	14. Chapter 14: Confessions

(a/n) lol...i can just imagine your faces after the last chapter... hahaha. thanks for the reviews once again. i love all of you and your opinions. Crazy First Love was my first real attempt at sweet romantic stories for CCS. Im glad all of you like it so far.

Crazy First Love

Chapter 14 - Confession

Syaoran's house, his room-

Syaoran fidgetted with the package on his desk. _If Meilin says this would work, I suppose it would..._ he sighed. He sat up in his seat and looked at the time.

"Past 1 AM already... I suppose it's either today or I go suffer engagements," he grumbled. "Might as well get some sleep before going out..."

He got up holding the small box and placed it on the desk drawer and plopped himself onto the bed staring at the ceiling. _I think I can imagine her future reaction already..._

Sakura's house, her room, that very morning-

She rose from her bed slowly and yawned long and tiredly and took a glance at time. _Today is the last day... hmm, more like the ONLY day for Syaoran..._ Sakura sighed as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. A long treacherous Sunday was awaiting.

Within minutes she was already downstairs in slight depression. Her father then noticed her mood.

"What's wrong Sakura? Not feeling well?" he asked putting down his cup of coffee.

"No, just a bit exhausted I guess...," she sighed as she plopped herself onto the couch. "It's been a...boring weekend."

"Oh? I thought you had fun with Syaoran yesterday," he said with a smile on his face as he resumed reading the newspaper.

She felt her face heat up. "Well, it was...okay, I guess..." She closed her eyes, remembering what had transpired the previous. She suddenly felt a bit of anxiety about what Syaoran would do today. She then took the tv remote and starting watching tv until the phone rang.

Sakura darted from her seat and to the phone in a split second picking it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura. Guess who's coming home." said the voice. Her eyes went wide. "Touya?"

Syaoran's house-

He got up from his bed and yawned for a long time and finally took a look at the time.

"WHAT THE-- IT'S PAST 12 ALREADY?" he boomed. He ran straight into the bathroom and within seconds already going down the stairs.

"Meilin! You still here?" he called. Syaoran entered the kitchen to find a note on teh door. He snatched it from the counter.

_Dear fav cousin,_

_I went to Aunty Yelan to see if I could help you out a bit to buy some time. I'll letyou know if there's any progress or not. But until then, get going! You don't have time to waste!_

_Sincerely,_

_Meilin_

He rolled his eyes. "Knowing mother, she'll say no anyway so it's pointless going there," he sighed. "Hm, I still didn't call her yet."

He picked up the phone and started dialing in Sakura's phone number.

Meanwhile, Tomaeda Airport-

Sakura impatiently tapped her foot in the lobby waiting with her father.

"Where is he! Wasn't he the one who told us to pick him up by now? And he's late!" she whined. Her father laughed.

"You know him, he likes to surprise people," he said grinning.

Then her vision went blank. She felt someone's hand covering her.

"Well, does this count for a surprise then?" the voice came. The stranger removed his hands and crossed his arms. Sakura turned around and gave him a bear hug.

"Welcome back Touya!"

"Oi... can't breathe...," he choked. She instantly let go.

"Sorry. It's been a few months since you visited so..."

"Yeah, I got swamped with studies and exams. So how is everything?"

"All good now that you're here! Let's go home!"

"Hopefully, you didn't mess with my room while I was gone...," Touya grinned. She laughed nervously.

"Of course not," she said mischievously.

Her cellphone then rang a cute tune and she dug the phone out of her pocket, answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran's voice came. She almost lost her grip on the phone and coughed.

"Oh, hi Syaoran..." she said hopnig Touya didn't hear her as they went through the lobby.

"I called your house but you weren't there so... I was wondering if you were busy today? If you don't mind, I mean."

"Oh, um, I'm sort of busy... I can't go out today..."

"...I see..."

"But you can...err, come over, if you want."

"Really? I mean, uh, sure, I'll swing by in 30 minutes," he coughed.

"Okay, then I'll...see you later." And hung up on the phone. She sighed.

"Yo! Who was the caller?" Touya asked when they loaded the luggage into the car.

"Um... a friend."

On the way to Sakura's house-

Syaoran fumbled around with the box in his pocket. _Okay...so how am I going to say it... saying just 'will you marry me' would be so lame... I'll just sound like I took it off a movie or something..._ He sighed. "This might be a bit harder than I thought."

He finally stood on the footstep of her house. _Here goes nothing..._ He pressed the doorbell and then heard muffling going on inside. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Touya looking down at him.

"Hm? Who are you?" he asked with a finger on his chin.

_What the... why is HE here? _

"I'm--"

"Now I remember! Sakura's friend from several years back!" he exclaimed with realization. He then turned around. "OI SAKURA! THAT GAKI FRIEND OF YOURS IS HERE!"

If it wasn't for his current situation, Syaoran would've argued but he didn't. "Yes... and the name is Syaoran, thanks."

"Oh, right, my bad," he grinned. He went back inside as Sakura slid down the banister of the stairs and jumped right in front of him.

"Hey Syaoran! Sorry I couldn't get out of the house... but now you're here!" she said dragging him inside and closing th door.

Once inside, they went up into a room full of boxes. Syaoran looked around with slight hesitation.

"Uh, Sakura, what is this..?" he asked cautiously. "You're not... moving are you?"

"Moving? Oh! This is just my brother's stuff. I'm helping him get his stuff in his room," she laughed. He sighed relief. _That was a close one..._

"Well, I'll help you then," he said smiling. She nodded as they opened the boxes up and began taking the books inside out and onto the shelf that was in the room. Throughout the time, Syaoran began to rethink what to do. _Touya is here...this might get things a bit more complicated..._ He sighed and then heard a yelp. He quickly turned around to see Sakura gripping her hand.

"What happened?" he asked as he took her hand. She winced.

"I...sort of twisted my wrist. I was just trying to move that box into the next room...," she said and pointed to a large box with her other hand.

"You should've just called me then," he said slowly caressing her wrist. She blushed as he rubbed her hand. It just felt comfortable.

"I'm okay...err, can I get my hand back?" she said, still blushing.

"Huh? Oh, sure," he said as let go. "Don't do anything. I'll move it. Where to again?"

"Just into the next room on your left. Thanks." He smiled and went off with the box. She then held her hand close to herself. _It felt so warm..._

After 1 hour-

"Well, I'd say you two did quite a nice job with the assortments...," Touya said scanning the room as he came in with his clothing luggage. "Thanks again."

"Sure, anytime, I guess," Syaoran shrugged. Sakura laughed.

"C'mon Syaoran, let's talk for a bit," she said taking his hand and dragging him out of the room. He was blushing at the sudden touch.

"Don't do anything funny, y'hear!" Touya telled after them.

She shut the door of her room and then jumped on her bed as Syaoran just took an empty chair.

"So, why'd you come over?" she asked.

"Well," he began, scratching his head. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

She then remembered yesterday. "Oh yeah..."

He then took her hands into his. "But more importantly, there's something that's been bothering me that I have to tell you."

"Huh?" she had the feeling she was going to hyperventilate right there. He took a deep breath.

"Sakura... for the longest time I've known you, you've probably never really noticed but I really like you...a lot. I used to be a arrogant kid when we were younger but when I met you things began to change. At first I thought of you as a best friend but as time continued, my feelings for you were becoming the one that defines 'more than just friends'. I've always considered asking you out but I didn't know how you would react and it might've damaged or completely changed the friendship we had. But now I'm certain that I want to be with you, no matter what you say. That why I would like to ask..."

He then takes out a small black box out of his pocket, opening it and her eyes went wide.

"...Sakura Kinomoto, will you consider marrying me and being my wife?"

For about 5 minutes Sakura just stared at the ring she was being shown with her mouth open. She looked up at him seeing a determined look in his eyes. She then closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Her heart was racing quite fast.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. "Before I answer you, I want to get this off my mind too..."

"When I first met you, I did at first think you were quite a pain... but things change. Slowly developing into teen years, I was starting to think more about you, I wasn't at first sure what the feeling was. But this year, I became a bit more clear about what that feeling was. It seemed like life was starting to get more lively whenever I'm around you. I felt more cheerful than I normally would when I'm with you. So it became crystal clear what I was feeling, especially after yesterday...

So Syaoran... my answer to your proposal..."

He then inhaled ready for the answer to hit.

"I would love to be your wife."

He then took the ring out of the box and slipped it into her ring finger on her right hand. "I believe this calls for a party, don't you?" he smiled.

Sakura laughed. "I think so... but before we get to that, I believe we're leaving something out in this situation."

"Huh? We are?" he asked oblivously. She grinned mischievously and then wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her lips onto his. It was a long and passionate kiss until the dorr opened.

"Hey Sakura, where did you put my SAT books--" Touya came but then stared. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!"

"Uh oh."

(a/n) Yay! Alas, things that should be said have been spoken! I hope you all liked this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. As for how the chapter ended, well, i just felt that there had to be at least a little comedy in this chapter. Just plain fluff doesn't help my brain. lol!

I TELL YOU NOW--THIS IS NOT THE END! I STILL HAVE TO WRITE A WEDDING!$#!


	15. Chapter 15: Discoveries

(a/n) Im very happy that everyone enjoys the story as it comes to an end...sadly...

Crazy First Love

Chapter 15 - Discoveries

Sakura's house, her room, same day as proposal-

"OH MY GOD! HE DID?" Tomoyo screamed over the phone. Sakura plugged her ears as she held the phone away from her ear.

"Tomoyo, please, stop screaming!" she pleaded.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But really, he PROPOSED? I knew he liked you but MARRIAGE? Oh my gosh that is the cutest thing!" she squealed.

Sakura laughed. "I know. But it's some family tradition of his. So then we decided to throw a little celebration party for the occassion. So will you come?"

"OF COURSE! You don't even have to ask! I'll help you set up everything you need. I'll call Eriol too!" she said very quickly that Sakura only made out some of the words.

"I'm glad to hear you're all excited and everything... hm," she then grinned. "Which reminds me, is there anything going on between you two?"

"Wh-What? No! Nothing is going on," she stammered.

"Oh...that's too bad...," she laughed. She could tell Tomoyo was probably blushing on the other end of the phone at her comment. "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow so we can go shopping to get everything ready."

"Sure!"

Syaoran's house-

"Congratulations!" Meilin squealed. "You guys look like a cute couple anyway!"

"Stop screaming will you! You're starting to remind me of someone I know. And it ISN'T Sakura..." Syaoran groaned.

"I believe you're suppose to have an engagement party...are you not, Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked sipping her tea.

"Yes...we're having it the day after tomorrow, if at all possible, maybe even tomorrow. Knowing who Sakura might call after this... well, it might be tomorrow," he grinned. "Oh yeah, I have to call Eriol. Gotta ask if he'll be my best man."

He picked up the phone and started dialing in the number. Meanwhile Yelan and Meilin speak as he's on the phone.

"Looks like love can make people do crazy things, if you ask me," Meilin grinned.

"All's well, that ends well, my dear. I'm happy to see Xiao Lang is happy about this marriage now. I believe I lost count on how many he rejected," she said drinking her tea.

"I think it was...67. Was it? I don't even remember."

"Well, doesn't matter now. Time to call in the others I suppose. WIll you do it for me, dear?"

"What? Call his sisters?" Yelan nodded. "Um, okay...I'll do it after he gets off the phone."

Syaoran then laughed. "Okay, so you'll do it then?"

"Of course! No need to ask. I'd gladly accept the honor of being best man," Eriol replied. "But really...proposal? Was it your mother again?"

"Yeah, obviously. But this time I guess it's a good thing! It helped me think about Sakura more clearly now."

"Good for you man. Of course, best wishes. So when is the wedding?"

"Um... I can tell you it'll be 2 weeks from now."

"WHAT?" Eriol boomed over the phone, nearly causing Syaoran to drop the phone and break it. "That's really fast! Weddings take time to plan, my friend."

"Yeah well...mother isn't wasting any time on this. I can imagine what it would've been like if it WASN'T Sakura..." he said shuddering. "And I can imagine what her brother is going through," he added with a laugh.

"Sakura's brother? When did he get back?"

"Err, well, the same day I proposed to Sakura... You wouldn't believe his reaction when he found out."

Sakura's house-

"HOW--WHAT--MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY!" Touya roared.

"What? I can't marry someone I like?" Sakura asked innocently with a grin.

"That's not the point! Wait, you're still in high school! Why are you marrying him now?"

"Oh, well, it's like his family tradition to get married when you're approaching manhood so..."

Touya's eye twitched. Fujitaka then took his cup of coffee oblivious of the anger.

"Now, Touya, you know she likes Syaoran. Why are you over reacting?" he said as he proceeded into the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'WHY'? She's still 17! She can't get married now!"

"Love holds no boundaries."

"You-- what-- ugh," Touya then dropped himself onto the couch. "Forget it. I give up."

"Huh, I thought you'd probably go on longer than this... heh," she laughed looking at her watch.

"Alright, but let me just get this clear: if he does ANYTHING to harm you in any shape or form, you tell me right away and I WILL murder him!" he warned. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if that'll get you to stop arguing."

"Hey! I only want what's best for you. And I dont' want you getting hurt either," he pointed out calmly. She smiled brightly.

"I'll be fine! How long have I known him? You know that."

He grinned. Fujitaka then poked his head out of the kitchen. "Time to eat dinner, come on you two."

They both got up from the couches and went into teh kitchen.

Next day, Tomaeda High-

By the time they got to the school, Sakura and Syaoran were surprised to see that people had begun congratulating them.

"What the..." they both thought. Then they came to the conclusion: _Tomoyo_.

They both entered the classroom to find everyeone suddenly look in their direction. "Look, there they are!"

"huh?" they both said in unison. Everyone then rushed over and bombarded them with questions.

"Congratulations!"

"How did this happen?"

"How did you propose, dude?"

"That is so romanctic!"

"You two look totally cute together!" (a/n: i know what you're thinking, i also believe im making all the people in this story TOO friendly...i think i need some negativity in my stories. but that wont happen in this lifetime. i dont like the drama! lol!)

They both finally were able to get to their seat next to Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol after the teacher came in.

"Okay, who told who what," Syaoran said dully looking around the table. Everyone then pointed at Tomoyo.

"What?" she said innocently. "It's a crime to be happy for someone?"

They both sighed in exasperation.

"Alright! Settle down! Take out your books. Exams are immediate by Friday! I won't tolerate tardiness this week, understood?"

The class groaned.

After school, Syaoran's place-

"Cheers, to the new engagement!"

Everyone held up their drinks and then gulped it down as chatter broke out around the table in the kitchen. Syaoran rubbed his temples.

"I think I need a break from this. Exams are this week..." he sighed. Sakura stared at him.

"Just have fun for today! Then study away tomorrow! C'mon, Syaoran!" she laughed.

"Uh huh."

"Lighten up man! Just be happy you're finally engaged to someone you like!" Eriol joked. Tomoyo then slapped him behind the head. "What was that for?"

"For being dimwitted, 'dear'," she giggled.

"Oh, I knew you were lying when I asked you about this over the phone!" Sakura exclaimed. They both blushed.

"Hm? When did this happen?" Syaoran teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing happened!" Eriol said slowly, face still red.

"Yeah, we were just really ," Tomoyo finished, taking a drink.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "What?" the other two demanded.

"You guys are so hilarious!" Sakura laughed. "You two totally had a thing for each other WAY before we even started hating each other."

"Yeah, you remember that trip to the countryside for Enviromental Studies?" Syaoran said trying to hold back the new waves of laughter at the thought.

_Flashback, after the 'kissing' incident_

_Syaoran finally let Sakura thwack him on the head causing a lump to appear on his head. _

_"Alright! satisfied?" he said exasperated. _

_"Yeah, and if you do that again--" she warned dangerously._

_"Yes, I know. You'll kill me. So now what?"_

_Sakura grinned. "I'm getting a feeling there was a nice timing in this..."_

_"Huh?" he said dumbfounded. _

_"You are so clueless. You get a feeling Tomoyo and Eriol have been trying to set us up lately?"_

_"Who hasn't? The whole school, I've been getting a feeling, has been hounding us this year."_

_"Ah...but this is a little exeption... don't you think they spend TOO MUCH time TOGETHER in trying to set US up?" she emphasized. _

_He put a hand to his chin. "Hmm... yeah, I do."_

_"Let's go spy on them! A little payback. Just what exactly do they do when they're TOGETHER, not including us in their plans."_

_He laughed. "You are so lame. But fine. I'm in."_

_They both crept silently out into the dark hallway. It's was late at this time and they proceeded several doors down to the room they, Tomoyo and Eriol, shared. They were hearing voices inside. Syaoran motioned towards the knob, surprisingly to find it actually unlocked. Sakura almost laughed out loud evilly but held it in. They opened the door to hear the voices more clearly. _

_"That was worth the trouble," Tomoyo's voice came. "Now I can add this to my video collection."_

_"I think you get out of hand sometimes but that's what I like about you," Eriol' voice came soon after. _

_"Oh, um, thanks?"_

_Syaoran then signalled Sakura to give him something. "What?" she whispered. _

_"That rubber thing I told you to bring with us."_

_"Oh. THAT?" You are so weird. Why did you even bring it."_

_"For this," as she handed it to him. It was a black furry rubber object. He then gently tossed it inside and a scream came out._

_"AHHH! THERE'S A RAT IN THE ROOM!" Tomoyo screamed quickly jumping and holding onto Eriol, who then fell over onto the floor_

_"Eh?" he looked cautiously around them but didn't see anything._

_Syaoran and Sakura then moved out of the way as several other students and a teacher came to investigate the sudden uproar. They then spotted the two roommates in the aweward position. Tomoyo was on top of Eriol, hugging him very tightly. _

_"You two! What in hell's blazes are you doing in the middle of the night?" the teacher thundered. Everyone else laughed._

End of Flashback

"OH MY GOD, THAT WAS YOU!" Eriol roared trying to hide his blush. "WE ALMOST GOT SUSPENDED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Sakura then waved her hand telling him to brush it off. "Relax! You didn't were you? I heard they found the fake rat Syaoran threw at you anyway. Imagine if it were actually real," she giggled. Tomoyo was definitely silently blushing rethinking the incident.

"Yeah, and I think that actually help boost your 'love meter' up by a lot. You two DID start looking at each other weirdly when we got back..." Syaoran said with a smile on his face. "So I believe we should be getting a 'thank you'."

The two newly discovered couple glared with blush still on their faces but they all then laughed together and enjoyed the rest of the party with their families there conversing. Touya threw a few glares over at Syaoran, who just rolled his eyes (a/n: yes, i know... only girls should be doing that but whatever. lol). Fujitaka and Yelan were talking about the wedding arrangements with Touya who was still trying to argue about it. The rest of the group, including Meilin, continued to talk amongst themselves about life and school and the other usual, general stuff.

Sakura then seperated from the rest of the group and went outside into the back, where there was an enormous garden. She sighed as she sat in the empty bench near the door. _Maybe this sudden marriage is going a bit fast... we didn't even go on an official date yet. But then again, we thought we hated each other before this came up..._

"Sakura?" Syaoran came with a puzzled look on his face. "Are you alright?"

She smiled faintly. "I'm okay. Just a bit tired, I suppose..."

"Something's wrong then. I've known you long enough to know that," he said as he sat beside her. "You can tell me what's wrong you know."

She shrugged. "It's not a big deal..."

"Then you won't mind telling me," he said.

"Okay, fine. I was just thinking we should go on a date before getting married...offically."

"That's it?" She nodded. "Oh, then sure. I don't see why not. It's only appropriate."

"Alright then, it'll be... after the exams, I guess," he said, leaning in for a kiss. But she had gotten up from her seat.

"Well, Romeo, you'll just have to wait for a little bit," she said with a wink, walking back inside. Syaoran sighed.

"Now I'm understanding why I like her so much."

(a/n) Well...uhm, as for the sudden ET thing...dont ask. It just felt like sumthing to do. Oh well. Flames are welcome. lol.

I didnt want to just jump to the wedding so suddenly...this may give you a chance for some SS fluff, no? Yes, I do intend to put a epilogue even when I end this story... im sure you would want to see their future together. I can imagine your reactions...lol. alright, I'll update soon, promise. I cant say how long the chapter will be. It depends on the amount of ideas i have to put in their date.

Any suggestions of course, are welcome. Until then...


	16. Chapter 16: ?

(a/n) O.O over 100 reviews... im very happy! lol. another idea popped up in my head again... read profile for new story i made. :)

sorry for the late update. I suddenly got addicted to using Adobe Photoshop CS and making graphics. LOL. okay, i made you wait long enough. enjoy

Crazy First Love

Chapter 16 - --- (No idea what to call it)

-Tomaeda High, Exam Day-

Sakura fidgetted with her pencil and looked at the clock. It was almost time to leave. It was 11:30 and the exam ended at 12 exactly. She sighed lightly, hoping it didn't disturb her fellow students around her. She finished the exam one hour ago, double checked, or even triple checked just for the hell of it. The silence and the penicl movemtn were beginning to get to her brain.

_I'm going to snap if that damn clock doesn't move any faster..._

Syaoran was practically in the same situation. But of course, he waited patiently... and it was beginning to falter. He stared at Sakura though, which seemed to make things a bit more bearable. However, she was going to kill the next moveable thing.

As soon as the clock struck 12, the teacher raised his head, "Alright, times up, pencils down, pass up the papers neatly and quietly!" he snapped, making most of the kids in the room jump from their seats.

Sakura stretched as soon as they got out of the room with a yawn.

"Ugh! That was the most horrific exam I've ever taken..." she said.

"Why? DId you do that badly?" Tomoyo asked, walking beside her.

"What? No! I was going to die from boredom in there! They give you too much time for an easy exam."

"Oh, I see someone wasn't sweating among the others," Eriol snickered. Syaoran yawned.

"Yeah, same here. But I suppose it was okay...," he said eyeing Sakura who stared back.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said with a smile and laughter threatening to come forth. "So, what's next?"

"One more exam," Sakura whined. "But this is important...if it wasn't, I'd skip."

They all laughed and then departed to their other designated exam rooms.

-Aftertime-

Syaoran waited by the gates just as Tomoyo and Eriol left together with some 'business' to attend to. Sakura finally came out of the building.

"Hey! Over here!" She spotted him and walked over. "So, where's my date?"

"It's quite dead today... how about tomorrow," she teased.

"Aww... you meanie," Syaoran pouted. She then pecked him on the cheek. "Oh alright, you win. Get in the car."

They both got into the black car and then drove off.

-Next day, Saturday. Sakura's house-

"Sakura! Get up!" Touya pounded on thr door. "Don't you have a...a...a ...date, with that gaki?"

Suddenly, a shout came out loud enough for all the world to hear. "AHHHH! I'M LATE!" Touya moved aside with his cup of coffee in hand as the door burst open and out came a blur and then a door slam of the bathroom.

Within 2 minutes Sakura came rushing back out and slid down the banister into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura," her father greeted with a peck on the cheek.

"'Morning Dad! I gotta go, I'm going out with Syaoran for the day. I'll be back soon!" she said in a whole rush with a piece of toast in her mouth. Fujitaka didn't make out the words but knew what she was saying.

"Oh, alright, have fun. And take your time!" he called as she rushed out the door. Touya then came down with a frown on his face.

"I still don't like that gaki."

"Oh Touya, stop it already. They both like each other. I don't see why you're fussing over it. Don't you also have a date today?"

He stopped at the doorway. "Oh God, I totally forgot. She's going to kill me!" and he ran over to the phone and frantically began dialling into the phone.

-The Park-

Sakura tapped her foot on teh ground. _Just when I think I'M late, he's not even at the meeting place!_ She sighed in irritation as she saw several other guys staring at her. She rolled her eyes in frustration. Then one of them came over to her with a sly grin.

"Hey baby, got a name?"

"Not for you."

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that... how about you come with me so we can have some fun...," he said with an approaching hand. SHe then grabbed his hand.

"First of all, to approach a girl, you should definitely keep your hands to yourself. Second, if you don't THIS will happen!" she then brought her knee to his groin where it would hurt any man. he bent forward and then twisted his arm and flipped him onto the ground, onto his back.

"Well, I do believe I missed something..." a familiar voice came. Before she could turn around, a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry, I got distracted this morning by Meilin about what to wear...," Syaoran whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her. She giggled.

"Hmm...," she grinned. "Fine, you're forgiven. I was late too, I guess. But way earlier than you." He then looked down at the half-conscious man.

"By the way, my fiancee is HANDS-OFF, thanks." All they got was a grunt. "Alright, so where to?"

"Just a walk I guess. Well, anywhere but here," she said. So they both walked away leaving the 'crippled' guy on teh ground with his pals.

"You certainly don't change your feistyness anywhere you go, do you? I felt sorry for the guy," Syaoran said with a grin.

"Well, I didn't like him at first sight. His eyes were lust written all over," she huffed. "Besides, I don;t think you might've liked that happening...hm?" she said in a seductive tone. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you seem active, don't you?" he laughed.

"Not my fault! You started it."

"Right..."

"Hmm... it suddenly feels weird..."

"Oh? What is?"

"Being suddenly married to you, when we didn't like each other before."

"I do believe we did like each other... or you wouldn't have said yes... or I wouldn't have consider asking you."

"Aww, you're so sweet," she said cutely with a peck on his cheek.

"And that's all I get for being sweet? Your balance of rewards stink."

"And here I was thinking of giving you one on the lips but you just ruined it," she teased. "You're always impatient."

He then smiled mischievously.

"What?" she asked.

"If I'm impatient... then I would be doing this," he then pulled her towards himself and then planted his lips against her in which she wrapped her arms around his neck. At least the area of the park they were in was empty.

"Mmmm..." Sakura then pulled away with her finger on his lips. "Maybe you'll want to save this for the honeymoon, no?"

He laughed. "I don't think there'll be one or your brother would definitely kill me."

"Well, he's not the one that controls all the actions of my life, now is he?"

"True."

"Well, I want to go home...," she sighed.

"What? No dinner?"

"Nah, wedding is next week, remember? We have lots of stuff to do..."

"With Tomoyo, you guys will be done in no time!"

She laughed, "True I guess. But there's invitations, a chapel to pick, what we'll have to wear, reservations... and the rest of the stuff you usually see at weddings, right?"

"Oooh... aww man," he groaned. "Well, let's go..."

They started walking down the side pavement. It became a silent walk back. Silent thinking, that is.

Syaoran looked ahead watching Sakura's footsteps. _She's quiet... I wonder what's up...?_ He thought for a moment. _Maybe she's having second thoughts about the wedding...? I hope not..._

(a/n) o.O surprise? dont worry, i like happy endings so dont fret. lol. sorry for the short chapter. i couldnt really tink about what to do O.O ill revise teh chapter though if you guys think it sucks really badly.


	17. Chapter 17: Final Vows

(a/n) Long chapter? You better believe it. and very sorry for teh delay. ive been going crazy lately with Tsubasa Chronicle. Hahaha. and so I now present you with the final chapter of Crazy First Love. enjoy!

Crazy First Love

Chapter 17 - Final Vows

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY SCREWED UP THE ENVELOPES?" Syaoran boomed over the phone as well as making everyone in the room flinch at his sudden outburst.

Sakura sighed and flung one of the envelopes in the trash can. "I hope you guys have ear plugs," she said taking hers out and sticking them in her ears.

"IF YOU DON'T GET IT RIGHT BY THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW, YOU WON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU!" he roared slamming the phone down on his desk.

"Let me guess, they screwed up something?" Eriol said coming in to the room with a tray of coffee.

Tomoyo sighed. "Yeah, apparently they misprinted the invitations," she said taking a cup.

"Oh... so what else is new?" he shrugged putting a cup on Syaoran's desk. They were all in his room where there were quite a number of papers mounted.

"I'm getting stressed because of this," Syaoran grunted. "They screwed up our names on every card. How much more retarded can people get?"

"There are no boundries for things like that. That's what makes life interesting," Eriol joked taking a drink from his coffee.

"Yeah, for YOU maybe."

"Alright boys, you have fun while we go shopping!" Tomoyo said dragging Sakura out of the room.

"Huh? Where?" Syaoran asked.

"Where else? FOR GOWNS!" she squealed. "See you later at dinner!" and they slammed the door shut behind them.

-Outside-

Sakura yawned as they waited by the front gates. "So where are we going to get the gowns?"

"Hmm, let me think for a second," Tomoyo said. "OH! I know the perfect place."

"Where?" she asked as a black limo pulled up. The back seat door flung open and Meilin'g head popped out.

"Alright, if we want to get this done, move it!" she shouted as they both went inside joined her.

-At the place Tomoyo was talking about-

"Eh... 'Florence's Wedding Gown Palace'?" Sakura observed. (a/n: Lame name, yes? lol)

"It's one of the best places I know so c'mon!" Tomoyo said as she and Meilin dragged her inside.

"Welcome dears! How can I help you?" a woman asked as the three came in looking around.

"We're looking for a suitable wedding gown for my friend," Meilin said.

"Ah! Well, I have a rather big collection! Shall we proceed to the back?" the woman asked gesturing them to follow.

"Cool! I'd love to to see your designs!" Tomoyo said with excitement.

_Oh damn... I hope I don't have to try out everything,_ Sakura silently begged.

-Syaoran's place-

He rustled through the papers as Eriol helped him manage phone calls so he wouldn't shout because of his stress.

"I see, alright, thank you," Eriol said hanging up the phone.

"Well, what did those idiots say now?" Syaoran sighed.

"They have everything done, surprisingly. It seems they made this order personal because of your earlier outburst," he laughed.

"If you were getting married and called this place, I'd see you doing the same thing. So relative invitations my mother can take care of, right now we need reservations and the tuxedos... oh crap," he groaned. "I forgot about the fitting."

"Relax! We'll go call a tuxedo place so that should be taken care of."

"The due date for the wedding is next week. I want to get this crap over with! Then there's guest listing and the decorations of teh chapel to take care of as well as a rehearsal so we don't screw this up!"

The phone then rang. He sighed dropping his head to the desk. Eriol picked it up. "Hello?"

After several minutes of talking Eriol held the receiver for a moment.

"It's the decorators. They wanted to know if you would rather prefer roses, cherry blossoms, sunflowers, some other types or a combination?"

"I don't believe I should be asked that... only teh girls have a sense of decoration," he sighed. "Alright, uhhh, combination."

"Combination, madam," Eriol replied over teh phone and then set it down. "Alright, decoration is taken care of, so now we just need the clothes, which should be taken care of by the end of the day, if not, tomorrow and then the rehearsal. Happy? Oh yeah, and the food."

"It sounds so simple to you doesn't it?" he grinned.

-Florence's-

Sakura groaned as she was shown another gown. They had been there for 2 hours, making her try on practically a dozen dresses and more to come and they didn't find one that suited their taste so far.

"Alright, how about this one? White elegance, strapless, glitter design along with a slit on the long skirt for your legs. I think we have a winner!" Tomoyo said holding up the dress.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Does it have to be strapless?"

"There's a non-strapless one too but it makes it look so much better!" Meilin said. "Now go try it on before I go crazy staying in this place."

She laughed and took the dress into the dressing room and then came out several minutes later. Tomoyo screamed joy making some of the other customers stare at her like she was from a mental ward. Meilin rolled her eyes.

"YOU LOOK DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS!" Tomoyo ranted on.

Sakura looked in the mirror to actually notice teh dress wasn't so bad strapless. And it managed to hug every curve of her body bring out her physical features nicely.

"I guess it's alright," she said. "But I'm guessing there's still a few more features to the dress along with the veil."

"Yeah, there's still a long attachment for the dress over there."

"Oh yeah, don't the guys need to get their tuxs fitted?"

"I thought they did that the day before yesterday. Damn it!" Meilin groaned as she took out her cellphone. "I'll check first."

-The Guys, tux fittings-

Syaoran sighed as he lifted his arms as the a man took measurements. Eriol observed from a seat next to the door.

"Alright... and we're finished!" the man exclaimed wiping his forehead. "We'll have the suit ready for you by tomorrow, guaranteed."

"Good," Syaoran groaned. "I'm quite exhausted..."

"Well, that's good but we need to--" Eriol began but was cut off by his cellphone ringing. He takes it out putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"..."

"Oh, right Meilin. Yeah, we're finished here."

"..."

"It's black. And we're finishing up the others but we're still going to need the girls' judgements for decorations... uh huh. Alright, later."

He snapped teh phone shut and sighed. "Wel, they're finished.The girls I mean."

"Right, so they're coming back now?"

"Yes but they're also tired so we'll have to wait till tomorrow to get anything else done."

Syaoran sighed and leaned back into the couch closing his eyes. "Right... I need a nap..."

-Nighttime-

He stirred on the couch, pulling some covers over his head as he heard voices coming from the other room. Immediately he opened his eyes and shot up from his position. "Huh?"

"Awake, I see, sleeping beauty," Sakura laughed as she came in from the next room, closing it behind her.

"Uh, yeah... when did you get back?" he asked scratching the back of his head as she sat next to him.

"About 4 in the afternoon. It's 6:30 so no worries. I still need to get back home," she sighed, leaning against him. He smiled slightly and put his arms around her in which she shifted comfortably in.

"Still tired?"

"Pretty much... yeah. You try fitting on a dozen gowns within a few hours, why don't you?" she teased.

"I'll pass," he chuckled. His mind then went off back to what she might've been thinking the other night and began to hesitate at the question he wanted to ask her. _She might take it the wrong way..._

She noticed the sudden silence and closed her eyes. "Something wrong?"

He blinked and looked down at her. "Nothing important I guess... but... I wanted to ask you something," he said hesitantly.

"Sure, ask away."

He sighed. "You don't... regret ever saying yes to marrying me do you?"

No reply came. Just the soft breathing from the two occupants. She then let out a heavy sigh. "Why are you asking now?"

"I... just had to ask. It sort of came up... last night."

Her arms then wrapped themselves around his waist as she snuggled into his chest. "I don't regret anything with you. So I was more than happy when you asked me to marry you although..."

"Although what?"

"I don't like to wait for the honeymoon," she teased. He raised an eyebrow at her with a grin.

"Really?" he asked incredulously. "Well, then, I don't see why we would have to, other than the fact of your brother," he laughed.

"True...," she sighed. But a wicked grin showed on her face. "So what's the plan?"

-2 Hours Later-

"I'm telling you, he did something," Touya said through gritted teethas Tomoyo and Eriol led him up the stairs towards Syaoran's work room.

"You should give him more credit, Touya," Tomoyo said with a laugh. "You'll have to get used to him sometime soon or there'll be fueds between you two all the time when they get married."

The older man sighed. "If Sakura likes her that much, I won't care but I just don't like him. And this gaki kept her after her 'curfew'."

Eriol couldn't hold back his laughter.

"What?" Touya asked glaring at him.

"Sorry, just thinking of something funny while you talk," he said quickly.

They reached the door and opened it and the sight they saw was something that could've made Touya go on a killing spree. Tomoyo and Eriol dropped their jaws. Syaoran and Sakura were asleep... together. There they were, under a blanket and you can see that they were probably naked underneath.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GAKI, KAIJUU!" Touya roared.

The two didn't stir but in return of the outrage, they both burst into hysterical laughter as Sakura pulled the covers off themselves to reveal they were 'fully' clothed. Sakura was wearing short shorts with a tube top while Syaoran was wearing shorts along with his sleeveless undershirt straps pulled to teh side of their arms to make an illusion of them being naked under teh covers.

Sakura couldn't stop laughing. "You should've seen teh look on teh three of you faces," she laughed holding her stomach.

A look of relief came on Touya's face but he threw a menacing glare at the two. "DON'T DO THAT!" Even Syaoran was laughing. Tomoyo and Eriol followed too. Then Sakura stopped and went over to Touya who was still staring at her and then her foot met his and made his jump up and down holding his foot.

"Even after all these years you still call me that," she sighed but with a laugh.

"Oh, it wasn't my fault, she suggested it," Syaoran said waving his hands in front of him innocently.

"SUGGESTED! And you went along with it," Eriol said in disbelief.

"What can I say? It was tempting," he joked earning a slap from his fiancee on the arm.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" she said giving a last kiss on Syaoran's lips and dragged her brother out of the room quickly before he recovered to get his soon-to-be husband.

Meilin then bursted into teh room. "What did I miss? I was downstairs until I heard something--" she paused looking around the room. "What?"

"You really are late for the fun stuff now, Mei," Syaoran said. "Well, we still have a few days so c'mon, let's eat and get some sleep!"

-An Overview-

After that little incident, let's say Touya's dislike for Syaoran was actually DEcreased because of the sense of humor but nonetheless they had arguments over teh next few days of helping with wedding preparations. Everything went smoothly with teh decorations on teh chapel which of course, the girls helped out in due to the guys' lack of imagination of beauty. And the invitations weer finally printed correctly, on time, and the guest list, shall we say, was VERY long due to the Li family relations including the Kinomoto family relatives.

And thus brings us teh promised day... (a/n: i skipped a lot but there's nothing important you needed to know. Lol. and i ran out of pranks ;D)

-Promised day, the wedding, the bride-

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror of the dressing room. Tomoyo then came through the door with Meilin.

"Hey there!" Meilin greeted. "SO how do you feel?"

"Nervous... I mean, this is something I dreamed wouldn't happen for at least another few years but here I am. I'm not even in college yet!" she said in one breath.

"Sakura, calm down and breathe!" Tompoyo laughed as she flushed. "You'll be fine. You and Syaoran love each other right?"

"Yeah... but that's only now! So then what about a few years later?"

Meilin gripped her by the shoulders. "Don't think like that! What happened to the positive Sakura I first met? You'll be fine! And Syaoran won't stop caring about you. He's been talking about you nonstop after he asked you to marry him," she said reassuringly.

"And before," Tomoyo added. "So I don't see what you have to worry about. I think he's lucky to even hear you say yes! And we've all known each other for a long time now!"

Sakura sighed and then smiled. "Sorry, last minute panicking," she laughed. They nodded.

-The Groom-

Syaoran sighed as Eriol put a hand on his shoulder. "What's up? Last minute gitters?"

"No, just want to hurry up to my honeymoon," he laughed. "I'm sure everything will be alright from now on."

His friend smiled at him. "Good. You're lucky since Sakura is a really good person... and definitely a soon-to-be good wife."

"Thanks. So when are you planning to ask Tomoyo?" he asked. Eriol flushed.

"Well... about that, I'm not quite sure. But I'm suspecting very soon so you can expect another wedding in the next few months," he laughed.

"That's good. She's a good friend... well, you have my blessings then!" he said patting him on the back.

"Alright, time's up," he said as the organ (a/n: is that what the piano thing was calling in teh churches? lol) began playing.

-The aisle-

Sakura walked along side her father with the viel covering her face. Fujitaka smiled as they began walking down teh aisle.

"You know Sakura, I'm very proud to have you as my daughter," he whispered to her.

"And I'm proud to have someone like you as my dad. Thanks for everything," she replied with a smile. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, my cherry blossom."

They made it to the front altar and she let go of his arm, proceeding up to stand next to Syaoran, who looked quite handsome in his black tuxedo. Everyone looked on, Touya smiling at the two as his father sat next to him.

"They make a nice pair, don't they?" he asked. Touya nodded.

The preacher coughed and put on his small glasses on his nose, looking at his book.

"So we are gathered here today to witness this merry couple on this joyous day of bonding in holy matrimony. If anybody here should have any reasons why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said anything so he continued with another cough. "Your vows..."

(a/n: okay, i just dont remember what ppl did at weddings with the vows so i mixed it up. LOL. no offence to those who like proper weddings? ")

"I, Kinomoto Sakura, take you, Li Syaoran, as my lawfully wedded husband until death do us part, whether in sickess or in health."

"I, Li Syaoran, take you, Kinomoto Sakura, as my lawfully wedded wife until death do us part, whether in sickess or in health."

"The rings..." Eriol then handed them their rings with a smile mouthing, "Congratulations."

"And so I now proclaim you husband and wife. Groom, you may now kiss the bride," the preacher finished. Syaoran smiled as he lifted teh viel to reveal a beautiful face. He leaned in kissing her softly on teh lips and in return, Sakura kissed back but passionately. The hall was then filled with cheers, applause and laughter. They parted and flushed as they looked at their guests.

"Well, I think that walking down the aisle together is so boring..." Syaoran grinned. Sakura was about to ask what until he lifted her int eh air in his arms. "I think this'll do."

"Hey!" she gasped when they slowly walked down the aisle while being greeted by their friends.

"Have a nice time!" they called as the limo pulled up by the gates.

"Well, I think that went pretty well," she said smiling, holding him around his neck.

"I believe so," he replied as the driver opened teh back door for them and they went in, driving off imediately after.

"So, Mrs Li, what shall we do on the dearest time of our wedding day?"

"We'll see when we get to the destination," she said kissing him on the lips. "I love you, Syaoran, my arrogant beast..." she said when she felt her eye lids drop.

He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her close, resting his head against hers. "I love you too, Sakura, my beautiful goddess..." he chuckled, planting a light kiss on her lips.

_"When you're here by my side, smiling as bright as the sun, it's all I need to keep going, it's all I need to be near you, together."_

The End (maybe )

(a/n) damn, my endings suck! lol. maybe i should revise to make it longer. O.O? should I? lol.well, thank you to those who stuck with my story for so long (a month right?) and listed it as a favorite on their lists! i wanted to fit Syaoran's sisters in here for an addition of laughter but i didnt want to stretch it out that long... lol, see how lazy i am? Im guilty!

thanks to all who stuck with me! im sry, too lazy to sort the names here for credit. maybe when i put up the epilogue... oh yeah, who actually wants one? answer in reviews! ;D


End file.
